Sensory Overload
by sweetmelodykiss
Summary: Datak can't stop thinking about Nolan. He wants the Lawkeeper desperately and he's willing to do anything to get Nolan into bed. Added chapter 12. Still editing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Taking a Risk

_'Lawkeeper Nolan, what an enigma_', Datak thought. He couldn't figure him out no matter how hard he tried. Nolan saved the life of his son, rescued him personally from a crazed pyromaniac, and in the next moment, used him as a punching bag. It didn't make sense to Datak. Why would Nolan save his life, beat him senseless, threaten him, and come to his defense almost all in the same breath? Datak pondered the dilemma that was Joshua Nolan. He thought back to their first meeting, a vivid image of Nolan appeared, shimmering in his head, shirt off, dripping with sweat as he struggled to fight his Bioman. Nolan vibrated with raw power and inner strength. The images invading Datak's mind made him instantly hard. He tried to shake it off by burying himself inside his wife and a plethora of Kenya's whores, but nothing sated him. He wanted Nolan, ached with desire for him. Intentionally angering the Lawkeeper certainly wasn't out of the question, if it would force Nolan to touch him.

"You're very far away this evening," Stahma said softly.

"I was just thinking about the next council meeting. There are a few things I'd like to try to get implemented, but I doubt that I'll have much luck. The other council members don't really care what I have to say."

"Give them time, Datak. They will come around once they see that you have the best interest of Defiance at heart."

"I will give them some time, but not much. The race for mayor is coming up soon and I have no intention of losing."

"You have my vote, dear, as well as many others. I have confidence in your abilities."

"Thank you, Stahma, but we will have to continue this discussion later. I need to go out."

"Are you presiding over the fights tonight?"

"I will stop by, but I have a meeting with someone."

"Please, Datak, try not to draw our illustrious Lawkeeper's attention."

"I'll do my best, love," Datak replied with a smirk on his way out the door. It was too bad he couldn't keep that promise. He was going to do everything in his power to draw the Lawkeeper's attention, just shy of killing someone.

* * *

Datak had enough scrip with him to bribe every Castithan in town. He knew if he stayed out, offering large amounts of scrip, word of his exploits would eventually reach Nolan. Datak was talking quietly with a constituent when he caught sight of a large, looming shadow over his right shoulder. He shivered internally. Finally, the object of his desire decided to show up.

"Datak, may I have a word with you in my office?"

Datak turned slowly, giving a side-long glance at Defiance's Lawkeeper.

"I'm a bit busy now, Nolan. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, Tarr. That wasn't really a request. Come to my office now," Nolan said with a snarl.

"Fine, but I have to get home soon. Stahma will worry if I'm gone longer."

"I'll make sure you get back to her soon."

Datak nodded and followed Nolan down the street and into the Lawkeeper's office. All was quiet within, cells empty, no deputies on duty, and no chance of an interruption.

"Was it slow night for crime in Defiance?" Datak asked sarcastically.

"It was until you started bribing the voters," Nolan replied.

"I was not bribing the voters. I have every right to talk to the constituents. They need to know what my policies are. You don't harass Amanda when she goes out soliciting votes."

"Madam Mayor doesn't talk to the voters with a large wad of scrip in her hand. Would you care to explain that, Datak?"

"I was simply paying for an item. I bought a gift for my wife and you just assumed that I was up to something nefarious."

Nolan laughed. "You must have bought a lot of gifts this evening. Rumor has it you've handed out scrip all over town."

"Lies, all of it lies. I've done nothing wrong and you can't hold me here. I'm a council member and you're nothing but an attack dog for our mayor. You have no real power. All you want is a whore and as much drink as you can get your hands on," Datak spat venomously.

Nolan growled low as he grabbed Datak by his shirt front and slammed him hard against the cold stone wall.

"You never learn, do you, Tarr? Can't keep your stupid mouth shut for your own good," Nolan said as he pinned Datak to the wall.

Datak's breath hitched in his throat as Nolan's weight pressed against him. Datak knew he was about to get a beating. He had to change tactics if there was any hope of getting Nolan into bed.

Datak groaned in pain as Nolan twisted his arm behind his back. "Nolan," Datak whispered in the Lawkeeper's ear, "please, you're hurting me, but then, I think you like hurting me. I see that same look in your eyes every time you hit me. It gets you off, doesn't it?"

The blow landed squarely on Datak's jaw, causing his knees to buckle underneath him. He slid down the wall and landed in a heap at Nolan's feet. Datak's head spun as he massaged his aching jaw.

"Do you feel better now, Nolan? You know, I think I'd prefer it if you would just fuck me and be done with it… a lot less painful."

Nolan reached down and hauled Datak back up on his feet. He smiled menacingly at the battered Castithan. "That's what this is all about. You deliberately provoke me so that I'll fuck you. I'm not Stupid, Tarr. I felt your erection when I had you up against the wall."

Datak shuddered. He couldn't help it. Desire, adrenalin, fear, and a multitude of other emotions coursed through his body all at the same time, making him take leave of any good sense he might have once possessed.

"Is it such a horrible thought?" Datak asked.

Nolan momentarily stilled his forward momentum. Datak could see the gears turning in the Lawkeeper's head. Datak had the advantage now and so he ventured on into dangerous territory.

"Castithans do not view sex in the same way as humans. We're a very passionate people. I've had many pleasant experiences with other races, including humans, male and female. I don't understand your reluctance, Nolan. I am merely offering to break the tension between us."

Nolan laughed. "Break the tension; is that what you call it?"

"I felt your erection too, Nolan. Please, don't try to deny it."

"You're not exactly my type, Tarr, but if it is tension relief that you want, then I can oblige. I'm not as sexually repressed as you might think," Nolan countered.

Nolan whirled Datak around with one swift motion, slamming him face first into the unyielding wall. This time the Castithan's throbbing jaw collided with the brick and he cried out in pain.

"Uh, sorry," Nolan offered, pulling Datak back just enough for him to turn his head to the side. Datak's breathing came in short gasps as Nolan reached around his waist, undid his chain, and dropped his pants to his ankles.

"Don't move," Nolan ordered, as he walked over to his desk and retrieved something out of the top drawer.

Datak stayed perfectly still, as the Lawkeeper commanded, until Nolan came back and ran a rough hand over his pale ass.

Nolan chuckled when Datak shivered. "Do you want it right here, up against this wall, Datak?"

The Castithan only hesitated for a moment. It would be uncomfortable, but it was better than nothing, he supposed.

"Yes," Datak responded.

"Have it your way, Tarr. I may even enjoy this, but I'm not sure you will."

Datak heard the lowering of Nolan's zipper, the cap off the lotion hitting the floor, the slurping sound as Nolan slicked his cock, and he trembled with anticipation.

Calloused hands grabbed his hips forcefully, pulling him backwards without fanfare. As Nolan spread his ass cheeks wide, Datak realized that any preparation was only a fanciful thought, so he braced himself for impact.

With one hard thrust, Nolan buried his cock balls deep inside him. Datak felt like his insides might come apart at any moment. The searing pain flared white-hot as Nolan pulled out and slammed back in again.

"Uuhhhh," Datak groaned in protest.

It had little effect on the single-minded Lawkeeper. Nolan continued the onslaught until Datak's legs started to shake uncontrollably. Nolan's forearm tightened around Datak's waist, somehow managing to keep him upright while pounding him into the wall. Nolan's mouth descended on a patch of exposed skin at the nape of his neck, teeth sinking slowly into the soft flesh of Datak's throat, but not hard enough to draw blood.

Every nerve ending in Datak's body vibrated with sensory overload. Throwing his head back, he met Nolan thrust for thrust, as long fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking him from base to tip with expert grace.

Datak murmured obscenities in Castithan, ass and cock pulsing in time with the now more rhythmic thrusts. He was so close… another down stroke to his cock and Datak exploded, bathing the wall with strand after strand of warm come.

His whole body shook violently, as his ass clamped tightly around the Lawkeeper's cock, causing Nolan to renew his efforts. A few hard thrusts later, Nolan was coming inside him, grunting and panting as his head rested on Datak's shoulder. The only thing holding Datak up at this point was Nolan's arm still gripping him tightly around the waist.

The whole affair took less than eight minutes from start to finish and as their ragged breathing slowly returned to normal, Datak sighed with just a hint of regret. He wanted more, not this angry, violent coupling, but something different, something more meaningful.

Nolan seemed to sense his thoughts as he gently ran a hand through Datak's sweat soaked hair.

"Can you stand by yourself?" Nolan asked.

"I think so."

"Stay here for a minute. I'm going to get a cloth and clean you up. I can't send you back to your wife like this. She'll be on Amanda's doorstep first thing in the morning, demanding my resignation."

Datak laughed. "She might anyway after she sees my face."

Nolan smiled as he extricated himself from Datak. He pulled up his pants, tucking himself in haphazardly and walked into the washroom to retrieve a warm, wet cloth. He returned quickly and cleaned Datak up as best he could. The smell of sex still lay heavy in the air.

Datak's eyes shone deep purple from desire's lingering effects. They held Nolan trance like as he finished buttoning the Catithan's pants. He'd never seen that shade before and it was more than captivating, it was downright intoxicating.

Reluctantly, Nolan tore his gaze away. "You need to leave now, Tarr."

"So, we're back to Tarr again?"

"It was only sex. Isn't that what you said? No big deal."

"Hmm, I guess I did, Lawkeeper. I'll be going now," Daytak said, as he straightened up, smoothed down his suit coat, and stepped toward the door.

"Wait, Datak, please?" Nolan asked, taking two long strides to meet him in the middle of the room.

In an instance, Nolan's arms engulfed him. Soft lips kissed him, tongue teasing the roof of his mouth as large hands caressed his back. If this kept up, Datak would never get home to his wife, but it didn't last long. Nolan released him hastily.

"Damn purple eyes," Nolan grumbled, looking down at the floor.

Datak couldn't help but smile. He knew the Castithan lure would be too much for a human to resist.

"Wednesday," Datak declared.

"What?" Nolan asked in confusion. "What about Wednesday?"

"I'm free on Wednesday," Datak said smirking. "Would you like to get together then?"

Datak held his breath, waiting for Nolan's inevitable rejection, but was thoroughly stunned when it didn't manifest.

"Sure," Nolan replied smiling. "How about eight o'clock?"

"Perfect, I'll meet you here and then we can go somewhere with a few more amenities."

"Like a bed," Nolan replied, laughing out loud.

"That would be nice," Datak chuckled as he turned and headed out the door."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Nolan mumbled under his breath as Datak left.

* * *

"Datak, what happened to your face?" Stahma asked in shock at the sight of her husband's bruised and swollen jaw."

"Er, nothing," Datak stammered. "It was an accident. The path was dark and slippery. I tripped and fell into a tree. "

Stahma raised an eyebrow. Her husband had cat-like reflexes. The chances of Datak slipping and falling into a tree were almost zero, but she held her tongue. Clearly, Datak didn't want her to know the truth, and if the smell permeating his clothes gave any indication, then it was probably better if she stayed ignorant. Datak liked variety, so she wasn't surprised when he came home often smelling like sex. However, it was unusual for him not to want to talk about it. Nolan might just be a bigger threat than she'd first anticipated.

"Let me get you some ice for that, dear. You really must watch your step when traipsing around after dark. You could seriously hurt yourself."

Datak smiled at his wife. "I will be more careful. This was just a freak accident. No need for you to worry."

"Come, dear, let's get you into a hot bath and I'll be right along with the ice."

Stahma turned and walked away from Datak, her cold stare boring a hole through the sterile wall in front of her. Datak wasn't the only one with secrets. Unfortunately, Stahma's secrets could get her killed, but what Datak didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and this was one secret that she would take to the grave.

Datak wandered off to the bath, totally oblivious to his wife's thoughts and even more oblivious of her recent activity. He couldn't think about anything but Nolan. He knew it was bad. It could ruin everything he'd worked so hard for, but Datak just couldn't take a step back and look at it objectively. He was too close to the situation, too emotionally involved, and too in lust with Nolan to care about other matters.

* * *

Nolan was cleaning the office wall when Irisa entered the building. She'd heard the commotion and the thudding from outside. She wasn't surprised when she'd peeked in the window and seen her father fucking Datak Tarr up against the wall. It was always a matter of when, not if. So far, all her visions came ture in time. This one was no different. The only problem was that this vision could have long-term consequences. She never dreamed that Nolan would one day fall in love with a man, but that's exactly the path her vision was taking. Nolan would end up with Datak. It might not happen right away. It might not even be soon, but eventually, it would happen.

"Where have you been?" Nolan asked over his shoulder.

"Out patrolling with Tommy", Irisa replied. "What's wrong with the wall? I've never seen you clean anything before."

"Ah, I spilled coffee all over it. The cup slipped out of my hand."

"Oh," Irisa shrugged noncommittally.

"Is everything quiet out there?"

"It's a slow night. I'm going home and get some sleep. Are you coming?" Irisa asked.

"I'll be there shortly. Get some sleep, my girl. I know those dreams keep waking you up. You look tired."

"I sleep just fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. I'm not in danger."

"Am I?" Nolan asked his daughter.

Irisa didn't comment as she left the office. It wouldn't do her any good. Nolan made his choice when he took Datak. Now all she could do was wait and see how her vision played out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Date with Destiny

Kenya saw Stahma enter the NeedWant and immediately motioned for the beautiful Castithan to meet her around back. Stahma definitely couldn't be here tonight. Stahma understood and left the same way she'd come in. She turned right and went around to the back entrance where Kenya was waiting for her.

"You have to leave, Stahma," Kenya implored. "Datak booked a room here this evening. He's meeting someone later."

"Do you know who he's meeting?" Stahma asked.

"No, but I will absolutely find out. That's why I've kept a vigil at the bar. You have to go home before anyone knows you're here. It's too dangerous."

"Yes, if Datak ever finds out, our lives are over."

"You know, that's just not fair. Why is it okay for him to sleep around, but if you do the same, he has every right to kill you. Does that make sense?"

"No, but it is the Castithan way. Eons of tradition are difficult to change."

"So unfair," Kenya said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Stahma gently brushed the tear away with her thumb and kissed Kenya sweetly on the cheek.

"It will be all right, Kenya. I'll go home and Datak will never know I was here. I can come back tomorrow. My husband is leaving town for a couple of days."

"Okay, but hurry, Stahma. Datak booked the room for eight o'clock. He'll be here any time now."

"I'm off then. Oh, will you let me know who it is that Datak meets?" Stahma asked.

"Of course I will," Kenya replied, squeezing Stahma's hand tightly before letting her go.

Kenya watched to make sure that Stahma made it back to the main road safety. Then she returned to the bar, keeping a lookout for Datak and his mystery guest to show up.

* * *

Datak slept fitfully for the rest of the week. His growing anxiety and mixed emotions over his upcoming rendezvous with Nolan warred with his sense of duty to his family. It was true, he'd had many trysts in the past, but this one somehow felt different, and he just couldn't figure out why. He tried to convince himself not to go, but he was the one who initiated this thing… whatever it was. If he didn't show up, Nolan would probably be pissed off, and in truth, Datak still wanted the Lawkeeper desperately. Their first encounter was nothing more than a tease, simply a tiny, tantalizing moment frozen in time and seared into Datak's brain forever. Besides, he'd already booked a private room at the NeedWant. He paid for the room in full and Datak didn't want the scrip to go to waste. He didn't bother to remind himself that there was really no need to pay for the room. He could have subtracted it from the weekly shakedown, but that was just too easy.

As date night grew closer, Datak's mind imagined what it would be like to have Nolan in an actual bed. He just hoped that he didn't get hit again. That was rather tiresome, but he never thought of Nolan as abusive. So long as the Lawkeeper wasn't angry, everything would be fine. Datak had another stray thought as he was getting ready to leave for Nolan's office. What if Nolan didn't show up? Datak pushed that thought out of his head. The Lawkeeper had better show up unless he wanted an enraged Castithan gangster hunting him down through the streets of Defiance… with a big ass knife. Datak smiled at the thought, despite himself.

When Datak left the house, his wife was nowhere in sight. He felt relieved. That meant that he didn't have to explain anything to her. He slipped out the front door silently and hurried down a back alley that intersected with the main road. As he approached the Lawkeeper's office, he could see a light on inside and movement in front of the window. That was a good sign. Nolan was surely in there. As he got closer, Datak cursed under his breath. Nolan wasn't alone. His Irathient charge was in there with him.

Datak stepped back and moved a little off to the side of the building. A stroke of luck, Nolan was peering out the window, watching the street intently, and Datak took the opportunity to signal his lover. Nolan nodded his acknowledgement and turned away from the window. A few seconds later, Irisa exited the building and headed down the street in the opposite direction of the NeedWant. Datak was sure that Irisa hadn't spotted him.

Datak was about to knock on the office door when it suddenly flew open. "Come on, Datak," Nolan said in a rush, grabbing Datak by the arm, and hurrying him down the street.

"Eager, are we?" Datak asked jokingly.

"Ah, yes, and Irisa is coming back. She just went out to get something."

"I see, but don't worry, she didn't notice me."

"Good," Nolan replied. "Where are we going now?"

"You picked a fine time to ask, when we're almost there."

Datak halted Nolan directly in front of the NeedWant. "We've arrived."

"This might be awkward, Datak. I can't go in there with you. What if somebody sees us?"

"Oh, all right, I'll go in first and head upstairs. You wait here and follow me up in about ten minutes. However, Kenya does know I'm coming. After all, I booked the room from her."

"Swell," Nolan huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You don't think she'll be a bit suspicious when you go upstairs, followed by me a few minutes later?"

"What do you care, Nolan. Didn't she dump you recently?"

"She did, but that's beside the point. What if it gets all over town?"

"Again, do you care? I don't. Stahma knows that I have trysts from time to time. Castithan men need variety and a lot of sex."

"So, you told her about us fucking in my office… and the swollen jaw?"

"No, I most certainly did not. Even Stahma isn't that understanding. I don't understand it myself and I was present."

Nolan laughed. "I see your point, Datak."

"This is different, Nolan. I got us a nice, comfortable room, a bottle of wine, dinner later in the evening, and then a bath. This is a respectable affair. Stahma won't have a problem with it."

Nolan coughed, choking on his own saliva. He'd never heard the words respectable and affair used in the same sentence before and he had all he could do to keep from laughing hysterically. Somehow, he barely managed to keep it together and refrained from making a smartass remark. He didn't think the haughty Castithan would appreciate his sense of humor.

"Okay, Datak, you'd better get in there. We're starting to attract attention. I'll follow you in a few minutes."

"Fine," Datak sighed in frustration. There wasn't another soul on the street. Humans, they were so backwards when it came to sex. It was a miracle that they managed to reproduce at all. "I'll see you in a few minutes," Datak said, turning away from Nolan and entering the NeedWant. He turned back for a moment. "Don't lose your nerve," he warned. "I'll be waiting for you in the hallway on the third level."

"Lose my nerve, I'm not going to lose my nerve," Nolan protested to the empty street. "I'll have you know, I never lose my nerve."

"Nolan, who are you talking to?" Tommy asked, sneaking up behind the Lawkeeper unannounced.

"Damn, Tommy, let someone know you're there next time."

"Sorry, Nolan," Tommy replied. "What's up? Why are you standing out here in the street, talking to nobody?"

"I was talking to myself. I do that on occasion. It helps me think. Do you need something, Tommy? Were you looking for me?"

"Ah, nope, I was looking for Irisa. Have you seen her?"

"Actually, she's probably back at the office by now."

"Great, I'm headed that way. Thanks, Nolan. Hey, Nolan, are you going in there or are you just going to stand out here in the street all night and talk to yourself?" Tommy asked with a grin.

"Ha, ha, that's real funny. You should've been a comedian. Get going, Tommy, before I run you in."

"See you, Nolan, and have fun," Tommy replied as he jogged away from Nolan at a brisk pace.

"It's now or never, I guess," Nolan stated to himself with new-found resolve. Putting one foot in front of the other, Nolan walked into the NeedWant, passed right by Kenya without even a hello, and headed upstairs for a date with destiny.

* * *

Tommy found Irisa sitting on the desk in the office. She was staring off into space as usual.

"Hey, I've looked all over for you."

"I've been right here, except when I wasn't here," Irisa responded, not bothering to look at Tommy.

"You're weird. Your adopted father is weird. You're all just plain weird," Tommy shouted in exasperation.

Irisa finally looked up, taking note of the irritated expression on Tommy's face. "Why do you think Nolan is weird?"

He's standing out in front of the NeedWant, talking to himself. Don't you think that's weird?"

"No, he has a date."

"I thought he and Kenya broke up?"

"They did. His date isn't with Kenya. It's with Datak."

"Wait, Datak Tarr?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Yes, Datak Tarr. He was here earlier to pick up Nolan. He hid over by the side of the building until I left."

"Damn, Irisa, and you don't think that's weird?"

"I guess, maybe, but there's nothing we can do about it. I saw it in a vision. Tonight's not the first time. They did it right here in the office last week."

Tommy made several gagging noises before he regained his senses. "Oh my God, what was that, Irisa? Have you ever heard of too much information? I really didn't need to know that. I'll never get that image out of my head."

"Be thankful you didn't see it," Irisa said with a smirk. "Just think how I must feel."

"Christ, I need a drink now. You want to go have a drink?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, let's go to the NeedWant."

"Are you crazy, girl?"

"That way we'll already be there if trouble errupts. You know, trouble follows Tarr wherever he goes and I don't want Nolan caught up in it."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I think Nolan has bitten off more than he can chew this time. Datak Tarr, I just don't see the appeal. He's a damn gangster, for crying out loud."

"Come on, Tommy. All we can do is protect and defend. It's out of our hands. My visions never lie."

"Okay, but things are going from weird to weirder. What's next?"

Irisa didn't tell Tommy what was next. She didn't think he could handle it. If he thought things were weird now, he needed to wait a few weeks.

As Tommy and Irisa left for the NeedWant, her thoughts strayed. She fervently wished that she and Nolan had just went on to Antarctica like they'd originally planned, but it was too late for that now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Death by Sex Crazed Castithan

Datak looked at his timepiece once again, anger rearing its ugly head as he waited impatiently for Nolan. He'd told him ten minutes. It was already ten and a half minutes. Datak was about to march down the stairs and drag Nolan into the bar by his earlobe when the Lawkeeper finally rounded the corner.

"It's about time, Nolan," Datak huffed impatiently.

"Sorry, but I ran into Tommy. He wanted to know where Irisa was, and it's not like I'm late."

"It has now been exactly eleven minutes."

Nolan smiled. He couldn't help himself. He was one minute late, one damn minute. How anal could this Castithan be?

"I'm glad you're amused. If you'd rather not do this…"

"Stop, Datak. I was one minute late. That doesn't mean that I don't want to do this. I'm sorry," Nolan said, trying to placate Datak.

"Come this way, Nolan," Datak said with a little less irritation.

Nolan followed Datak down the hall and into a room with a king size bed. A bottle of wine sat chilling in a bucket on the bureau and a fire burned low in the fireplace.

Datak closed and locked the door behind them. "Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Not now, Datak. I've waited all week for this moment."

"What do you want, Nolan?" Datak asked seductively.

"I want you to take off your clothes. I want to watch you. I didn't get much of a look last time."

"I didn't get any look at all, so I'll let you watch me, if you'll return the favor," Datak replied.

"It's a deal," Nolan said with a grin.

Datak started with his jacket. He took it off, folded it neatly in half, and hung it over the back of a chair.

Nolan pulled up the other chair and sat down to enjoy the show.

Datak planned on making this torturous for Nolan, just a little payback for him being late. He slowly unbuttoned each button on his shirt, one by one, until just a bit of flesh showed. He smirked to himself when he caught the look of total rapture on Nolan's face.

Datak brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes before unclasping the chain around his waist and ever so slowly lowering his zipper. Just as he'd toed off his shoes, Datak heard what sounded like a sharp intake of breath. He looked up in time to see Nolan on his feet and moving rapidly toward him.

In a split second, Nolan had him pinned to the bed. "Too slow," Nolan growled as he crushed his lips to Datak's.

Nolan plundered the Castithan's mouth, nipping, sucking, tongues intertwining until both men were panting for air. The tables had turned, it seemed. Datak somehow found himself flat on his back on the bed, completely stripped of his clothing, wondering when that had happened.

"Waaait," Datak drawled. "You said you'd to let me watch."

"You can look all you like later, Datak. I want you now."

The Castithan wasn't about to argue with the Lawkeeper. Nolan really was eager, much to Datak's delight.

Nolan stood up, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his pants, pushed them down his legs, and whipped them off in one fluid motion. It was the fastest striptease that Datak had ever saw, but at least this time he'd gotten a good look at Nolan's ass, and it was a damn fine ass indeed.

Datak moaned softly as Nolan lay down on top of him. He started behind Datak's ear, kissing and licking gently, then moving back to his mouth for more languid kisses. The Lawkeeper mapped every inch of Datak's mouth with his tongue before licking a wet stripe down his throat.

Nolan traced a line down the middle Datak's chest and back up again, swirling his tongue around each nipple. The Castithan shivered as Nolan sucked one hard nub into his mouth while his hands roved freely over Datak's body. '_Much better_', Datak thought. This was a definite improvement over that blasted wall.

After thoroughly exploring, both of Datak's nipples, Nolan moved lower, swirling his tongue around his navel. Nolan could be a tease as well. His tongue darted out swiftly, barely grazing the tip of Datak's hard cock.

"Please," Datak murmured.

"Please, what?" Nolan asked.

"Please, no more teasing," Datak replied.

Nolan grinned. "What do you want, Datak?"

"I want you… want to feel you inside me."

Nolan growled again as his mouth fully engulfed Datak's cock. The slide of tongue against the underside and along the hard ridge had Datak writhing in ecstasy.

"Oh," Datak gasped. He wouldn't hold out long if Nolan kept up that pace and he really didn't want to come in the Lawkeeper's mouth. "Stop, Nolan. If you don't…"

Nolan pulled off the Castithan's cock with a wet pop, knowing that Datak was way too close. The Lawkeeper had other plans for that cock and none of them included any premature emissions.

Datak's heart raced as Nolan's deft fingers gently spread his ass cheeks wide and he first felt the long, slick tongue embed itself inside his puckered entrance. He squirmed and bucked wildly at the sensation, but stopped instantly upon command.

"Hold still, Datak," Nolan growled.

Sweat beaded on Datak's forehead as his tight ring of muscles loosened considerably under Nolan's skillful maneuvers.

"Please…" Datak begged.

Nolan plunged his tongue in and out of Datak's quivering hole repeatedly, driving him to the brink of insanity, before mercilessly dragging him back from the edge. Nolan reached over and grabbed the tube of lube that was conveniently sitting on the bedside table. After slicking his cock in a hurry, Nolan spread Datak's legs wider and slipped his body in between them.

Datak's eyes rolled back in his head when Nolan leisurely stroked his cock and then raised the Castithan's legs to his shoulders. He positioned the head of his large member at Datak's relaxed entrance and slid into him with a monumental thrust. Datak moaned and clawed at the bed covers as the thing inside of him pulsed with a life of its own. Fire burned in Datak's loins and twisted in his gut as the Lawkeeper drove into him with deep, undulating strokes.

Growls rumbled through Nolan's chest with every slam of his hips, pressing Datak further into the bed.

Nolan caressed Datak's inner thigh and lightly grazed a thumbnail over the tip of his cock. Datak tensed, breath catching in his throat as the Lawkeeper started stroking his cock in earnest.

Nolan pounded into him with ferocity, hitting his prostate with each trust. Nolan's body vibrated with passion as he neared his peak. Thrusting one last time, Nolan howled and spilled his seed deep inside Datak's ass with the force of a tidal wave. From one final twist to his cock, Datak followed Nolan over the cliff with a shout, spaying his hot spunk across Nolan's chest and stomach.

Datak gasped for air as Nolan lowered his legs gently and moved to his side. He cradled the breathless Castithan in his arms and stroked his back soothingly until Datak's breathing calmed.

Datak knew that he was well and truly fucked now as coherent thought finally started to filter back into his brain. That was the best sex he'd ever had and he knew that nothing again would ever measure up to what he'd just experienced. He had the sneaking suspicion that Nolan felt the same way, as the Lawkeeper held him close and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

* * *

Datak awoke to warm breath blowing in his ear and a hard member poking him in the back. It took him a second to realize where he was and who he was with, but as the memory of incredible sex broke through his sleepy haze, his own cock stirred with renewed interest.

Datak rolled over to face his amorous lover. Nolan was awake and smiling at him.

"Ready for another go I see," Datak said with amusement.

"I am, but we're a bit sticky, don't you think? I thought you said something about a bath."

"Ah, yes, I did. Through that door on the left is a Castithan bath, hot and ready for us. I had Kenya install it just for me or visiting Castithan dignitaries."

"I'm impressed, Datak. Maybe we should take advantage of it."

"I agree. The Castithan bath is a wonderful thing and I would love to show you the many delights it has to offer."

"Lead the way then, Datak," Nolan replied with a grin. "I can't wait to experience these delights for myself."

Datak laughed as he got up, pulling Nolan with him in the process. He hit the com, laying on the night stand, calling for someone to come up and change the bedding while they were in the bath. He wanted everything fresh, once they returned to the bed.

Datak led the Lawkeeper by the hand into the steam filled room and down the steps to the warm water. The temperature was perfect, not too hot, not too cold, but just right. Nolan sighed blissfully as he sank into the bubbling depths.

"Nice, isn't it?" Datak asked.

"Mm, very nice," Nolan agreed. "I may have to get one of these things for the office."

"I can get you a good price too," Datak said with a laugh.

"Thanks, but now, I'm in need of something else." To prove his point, Nolan reached down and tugged gently on Datak's cock.

"I'll see what I can do, but first, we need to wash off our last go round."

From a dish sitting on the edge of the bath, Datak poured some sweet-smelling liquid into his hands and rubbed them together. He lathered up the Lawkeeper's chest, arms, and back, massaging the muscles of Nolan's neck, and continuing on until he'd covered Nolan in the foamy substance.

'_This was the life_,' Nolan thought. He could get used to it real fast.

Nolan followed Datak's lead. He poured some of the soap into his hands and started washing the Castithan from head to toe. As his hands ran over creamy white skin, Nolan pulled Datak close and kissed him hungrily.

Datak kissed back with enthusiasm, straddling Nolan's hips as he wrapped his legs around the Lawkeeper's waist. Nolan lifted him up slightly by the butt cheeks and positioned the Castithan directly over his erect cock. Datak remained fairly pliant from their earlier coupling, so gripping Nolan's waist tighter with his knees, he slid down the Lawkeeper's member with only a little coaxing.

They groaned in unison as their bodies melded together once more, the steam from the bath elevating the heat in the room three-fold. Datak rocked gently on the Lawkeeper's cock, slow and steady, while Nolan fondled his ass and made a delicious meal of his neck.

Datak moved his head to find Nolan's mouth. They kissed with abandon, tongues driving in, and plunging deep until the rocking grew to a frantic level. Nolan threw his head back, bucking his hips up, and groaned loudly as he came inside Datak. Nolan still had presence of mind left though, to hold Datak with one arm while he stroked the Castithan to completion using his free hand.

Datak screamed something in his native language as the orgasm washed over him. He panted heavily, clinging to the Lawkeeper until he was able to untangle his legs from around Nolan's waist.

"Fuck," Nolan groaned as they sat side by side in the bath, gently petting each other.

"Excuse me, but I thought that's what we just did?" Datak said with a smirk.

"You're going to kill me," Nolan replied.

"Wait, we haven't had dinner yet, and we'll have fresh bedding to get back into afterwards."

Nolan laughed. "Just how many times can you do it in one evening?"

"I can go all night, Nolan, all night," Datak replied seriously.

'_Damn_', Nolan thought. He bet the sex crazed Castithan could too. Yup, it was definitely going to kill him… no doubt about it.

* * *

Kenya was sitting at the bar, sipping on her drink as a million thoughts jumbled together in her head. On the one hand, she still cared for Nolan, but on the other hand, she cared deeply for Stahma as well. It was all so confusing. Seeing her former lover walk right by her without even an acknowledgement had hurt her. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about the situation, but realistically, this could prove the best thing for all parties involved. If Datak was busy with Nolan, then he'd be less likely to pay as close attention to what his wife was doing.

Kenya swallowed her drink down in one gulp and promptly ordered another. She needed to think the matter through. She planned to tell Stahma everything. The Castithan woman had a right to know what her husband was up to. Unfortunately, she didn't think it would change their predicament, maybe only buy them some time in the long run. She'd never heard of a Castithan divorce, didn't even know if one was possible, but she had to try, consequences be damned.

* * *

Tommy and Irisa sat at a table in the far right corner of the NeedWant. Tommy watched Irisa, with great scrutiny, as her gaze drifted between Kenya and the stairway. Nothing seemed out-of-place, except for the fact that Kenya didn't have any clients this evening. She'd been at the bar for hours now, with no sign of Nolan anywhere. He'd been upstairs with Datak a long time.

Irisa watched Kenya intently. Something wasn't right. As she stared at the woman, Irisa's head fell forward and she found it increasingly difficult to breath. Suddenly, the bar was empty, all but for one lone Castithan male, shouting something angrily.

As Irisa scanned the room, she noticed a body on the floor, and then another body a few feet away. Blood, there was so much blood. The walls of the NeedWant ran red with blood spatter and the dark-haired woman's lifeless eyes stared up at her unseeing. Irisa gasped, trying hard to move, but she seemed riveted to the spot.

She looked toward the other woman, her once white robe stained crimson, as viscous liquid poured from the wound across her throat. It wasn't real. Irisa knew she'd fallen into another vision, but she couldn't pull herself out of it. Sukar never taught her how to control it. She looked back toward the middle of the room and the man she'd seen there before.

Datak's wild eyes locked with hers for just a moment. He was still screaming something unintelligible as the knife he held in his right hand dripped with the life essence of the two dead women.

She was running now, running out of the bar and away from the horror within. Fresh air hit her in the face and wind whipped through her hair as she ran. Irisa couldn't stop running. She ran through the night, crying helplessly until something slammed into her, bringing her to her knees.

"Irisa," Tommy yelled as he shook her. "Please, what happened in there? You were babbling something about death and blood."

Irisa sagged in Tommy's arms, still shaking as the vision started to recede. However, a few moments late, she shoved Tommy away roughly. "I'm fine," she shouted. "Fine, now leave me alone."

"You're not fine, and I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm taking you back to my place. We'll let Nolan fend for himself."

Tommy picked Irisa up off the ground, half carrying her, half dragging her back to his place. She wasn't fine and she wasn't going to push him away this time. With fierce determination, Tommy vowed to make Irisa see how much he cared for her, one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Until Next Time

Tommy paced back and forth across the floor, trying to decide whether to go get Nolan. He opted not to, because there wasn't really anything that Nolan could do to help the matter. Irisa was still angry with her adopted father and he might end up worsening the situation. Sukar's shooting drove a giant wedge between Irisa and Nolan, and Tommy suspected that it might take a long time to repair their badly damaged relationship.

These visions worried Tommy. They took a lot out of Irisa emotionally and physically. He'd finally succeeded in calming Irisa down enough to pull the entire story of the recent vision from her, bit by agonizing bit. Exhausted, Irisa eventually collapsed on his sofa and fell into a deep sleep. Tommy sat in a chair beside the Irathient girl just watching her sleep. She was beautiful, but had such sharp edges for someone so young. Tommy was as stubborn as they come, but he wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to break through all those walls.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the love nest, Datak and Nolan finished an excellent Castithan dinner and polished off the bottle of wine. Nolan wasn't exactly sure what it was that he'd just ate, but it tasted good, so he didn't ask or complain. The two men were both a little tipsy when they climbed back into the freshly made bed. Nolan caressed the side of Datak's face, looking into his eyes intently. Datak reached for him, but the Lawkeeper stilled his hand.

"We have to talk, Datak."

Datak rolled his eyes at the Lawkeeper. "Oh, what is it this time, Nolan?"

"Please, you need to hear me out."

"I don't have to. I can guess what you're going to say. You don't want to do this again. It goes against that self-righteous sense of honor that you hold so dear and…"

"Shut up, Datak," Nolan ordered, effectively cutting off the Castithan's next words. "You have no idea what I'm thinking. I wasn't going to say that I didn't want to do this again. I do want to. I want you very much, but as I see it, there are a few problems that need addressing."

"All right, Nolan," Datak sighed. "Let's address them."

"First of all, you're a married man," Nolan said, stating the obvious.

"I thought we covered that issue. Stahma won't mind as long as everything is out in the open, and I will tell her about our affair as soon as I return home."

"That's great, Datak, but it still bothers me. I know you said that she won't mind, but I just can't imagine any female accepting that her husband is having an ongoing affair with someone else."

"It is perfectly acceptable in Castithan society. It goes on all the time."

"Okay, let's say I believe you, and I accept that for now, what about the upcoming election?"

"What about it?"

"I don't think you'd make a good mayor of Defiance, Datak."

"Why don't you think so, Nolan?" Datak asked with annoyance. "Anyone can run for mayor."

"You would turn Defiance into a cesspool of gambling and prostitution, not to mention, gun running, and illegal drugs. I can't let you do that, Datak."

"I can see that you hold me in high regard, Nolan. I do not intend to turn this town into a cesspool. I will keep my side businesses confined to the Hollows. I am a respectable Castithan."

Nolan laughed. "I'm sure you are, in the eyes of other Castithans."

This conversation was rapidly going nowhere. It served only to make Datak angry. "I think we should end this evening now."

"No," Nolan replied. "You're not going anywhere yet. I would like you to consider an offer. Please, I'm not asking for promises, just think about it."

Datak stayed put, but only because he was curious about the offer that Nolan was going to propose.

"Fine, I'm listening," Datak huffed.

"I'm begging you to throw the election. I'll make sure that your other business ventures are left alone. I'll give you protection any time you need it, as long as you don't kill anyone else. I haven't forgotten about the body you left on my doorstep."

"I tried to tell you, Nolan, and the rest of the bleeding hearts, it was for Elah Bandik's benefit. He did not want rescuing. His soul needed cleansing and if you'd let us finish it, the Castithan way, none of this would've happened. Elah came to me that evening and asked me to cleanse him. Do you think I enjoyed that, Nolan?"

"It's hard to tell with you, Datak. I think you do enjoy hurting people sometimes."

"Well, I do not. Who do you think has supported and fed Elah's wife and children since his passing?"

"Um, you," Nolan replied, taking a _wild guess_.

"Yes, me," Datak answered indignantly. "I'm not going to let them starve, no matter how low of an opinion you have of my ethics."

Nolan slid closer to the angry Castithan. He kicked himself now for inciting his lover, but these issues were too important to ignore.

"I'm sorry, Datak," Nolan crooned. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you angry. I am trying hard to understand, but I'm human, and I can't always wrap my head around Castithan customs. All I ask is that you consider my offer. You don't have to give me an answer now, just think about it for a while."

Datak shrugged. "I'll be gone for two days. I promise, I'll think about it while I'm away."

"When are you leaving?" Nolan asked.

"Tomorrow morning and I'll return home late Friday evening."

"Ah, is this trip business or pleasure?" Nolan asked, wondering if Datak had lovers in other towns.

"It is strictly a business trip. I planned on securing campaign funds from other Castithan factions."

"You're still going to go collecting campaign funds, even after our little chat?"

Datak looked at Nolan as if he'd grown two heads. "Of course, why wouldn't I? Should I decide to accept your offer, I can still use those funds to invest in other business interests."

Nolan laughed. "Hey, I hadn't thought of that."

"Now you're just mocking me, Nolan."

"Yup, I am, but honestly, I would rather be fucking you, unless you've decided not to continue with this?"

Datak thought for a moment. Fighting with the Lawkeeper wasn't new to Datak. It was an inevitable part of their unusual relationship and probably always would be.

"I'll forgive you… this time," Datak said with a smirk. "But only if you promise to fuck me senseless within the next few minutes, or the deal is off."

Nolan grinned. Oh yeah, he'd be more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Nolan mapped Datak's body with his fingertips, slowly circling his forefinger around the Castithan's nipples. Datak hardened under Nolan's soft caresses. With a sigh, Datak reached for him again. This time Nolan didn't stop him. '_Oh, God'_, Nolan thought as he stroked Datak's chest lazily. Those damn purple eyes glittered like amethyst jewels as Datak leaned in for a kiss. Nolan pulled the Castithan close, greedily ravaging his mouth. As they came up for air, Nolan smoothly rolled Datak over on his side and maneuvered their bodies until they spooned together. That way, he could fondle Datak's nipples while he fingered his opening.

He was so hot, tight, and wanton looking, that Nolan hastily prepared Datak with two lubricated fingers slipped gently inside him. Wiggling against him, Nolan rubbed his cock down the middle of Datak' back.

Slowly, they moved together. Datak pressed back against the Lawkeeper, reveling in the feel of Nolan's cock sliding over his heated skin. Datak grabbed the Lawkeeper's hand and pulled it around to his needy member. Nolan didn't protest. He stroked Datak's member, up and down its length, brushing his thumb across the leaking tip, and smiling to himself when his lover begged for more.

"Oh, Nolan," Datak moaned, rotating his bottom, as he held the Lawkeeper's hand, making sure it didn't stray from between his legs.

Suddenly, Nolan's need to come became urgent, but he still wanted to take it slow this time, as he moved lower and breached his lover's entrance. Datak arched his back, jerking spasmodically in the Lawkeeper's hand, muttering Nolan's name and a litany of other nonsensical words as Nolan's cock slid into him.

Moaning with impatience, Datak slammed his hips backward, impaling himself on Nolan's cock. Pumping inside Datak' tight heat was exquisite, the best fuck Nolan had ever had, and yet, very different from what he normally perceived as great sex. Within moments, Datak cried out, writhing in ecstasy as his cock exploded in Nolan's hand. Nolan grunted, thrusting deep into Datak a few more times before finally joining him in blissful release.

Nolan turned Datak to face him, kissing his lover delicately as he ran a hand through the Castithan's long, white hair. Sticky once again, they lay panting in each other's arms, sated and content. Drowsiness soon followed the afterglow and they drifted peacefully off to sleep for a little while.

After fucking again, at least three more times, Nolan finally groaned in exhaustion. "I'm done, Datak. I can't do it anymore. For fuck's sake, it's almost dawn."

Datak laughed. "Well, I must admit, you did make an admirable attempt."

"Thanks," Nolan said with a grin. "I'm so glad you appreciated my effort."

"Please, believe me when I say, I did appreciate it very much. In fact, I'd let you rest some more, so we could do it again, but I have to go. I will be late if I don't leave now."

Nolan watched as Datak quickly dressed. The Castithan had a well-fucked and disheveled look about him that put a smile on the Lawkeeper's face. Still, Nolan was sorry it had to end. Despite his first reservations, this night was the best night of his life.

Datak leaned over the bed and kissed Nolan thoroughly on the mouth. "Stay here, if you like, and get some rest. You don't have to leave until you've fully recovered," Datak said with a smirk.

As he was heading for the door, Datak heard the Lawkeeper sigh contentedly.

"When can I see you again?" Nolan asked just as Datak opened the door.

Datak turned around, hand still on the doorknob. "Saturday," he replied, "Saturday evening, if you're up for it?"

"Trust me, Datak... I'll be up for it."

"I thought you would be, Nolan. There was never a doubt in my mind," Datak said laughingly, leaving the room and a completely drained Lawkeeper in his wake.

"Until next time," Nolan mumbled as he watched his lover go. The room suddenly felt colder now that Datak was no longer in his arms.

* * *

Stahma eyed her husband with contempt, as he staggered into the house, shortly after dawn.

"You were out late, Datak."

Datak responded sheepishly. "I'm sorry, dear. I never intended for it to last that long. You're up very early. Is everything all right?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I'm fine, Stahma. I stopped at the NeedWant for a drink last night and I ran in to Nolan."

"Lawkeeper Nolan?" Stahma asked, feigning total ignorance.

"Yes. He wanted to talk to me, and as usual, things got heated."

"Apparently, things got rather hot, considering your late night."

"We slept together, if that's what you're asking. It didn't mean anything. It just happened."

"That's fine, dear," Stahma replied calmly. "I was simply worried that something dreadful might have happened to you."

"I am sorry for making you worry. I would've let you know, but… we lost track of the time."

"I understand completely, love," Stahma answered. She needed to play stupid if she wanted to keep her husband off guard. She'd known exactly where Datak was and who he was with the entire time, but it wouldn't be a good idea to let her husband know that.

"Thank you, dear, for your understanding, but I must take a quick bath and be on my way. This meeting is very important, but you never did tell me why you're up so early?"

"I had a talk with Alak last night and I was upset. He told me that Christie won't consent to the bathing ritual. He tried to take the blame, saying it was all his idea, but I know better."

"Damn, that girl," Datak roared. "I knew this whole wedding thing was a bad idea. I've had just about enough of this craziness. You get Alak down here and tell him the wedding is off. I would do it myself, but I don't have the time."

"Please, Datak let me talk to Christie again. I'm sure that I can get the girl to change her mind. I'll take her into the bath with me alone until she feels more comfortable. I can do this. You'll see."

"Fine, I'll trust you to resolve the situation by the time I get back. I really do have to go now, so handle it."

"I will, dear," Stahma promised. "You'd better hurry, Datak. I'll make sure the rover is ready and waiting for you when you get out of the bath."

Datak smiled and nodded. "You're too good to me, Stahma," Datak said gratefully.

"As Datak walked away, Stahma thought to herself, '_How right you are, Datak. How right you are_.'

* * *

Irisa's eyes fluttered opened and she stared at the man sitting in the chair next to her. Tommy was sleeping, neck crooked to the side, at an awkward angle. It surely didn't look comfortable. She felt warm inside though, knowing that Tommy stayed with her, even after she'd been such a jerk to him.

Tommy opened his eyes and yawned, stretching out the kinks, and blinking away the fog before realizing that Irisa was staring at him.

"How long have you been sitting there watching me sleep?" Irisa asked.

"All night," Tommy replied nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You were having bad dreams on and off through the night. Some of them looked pretty bad."

"I really am okay now, Tommy, but thanks for letting me stay."

"Sure, you can stay here anytime. I just didn't want you left alone last night."

"I appreciate it and I'm sorry that I gave you such a hard time."

"Ah, it's okay. I'd be out of control too if I had visions like that."

"I got to go, Tommy," Irisa said as she got up off the couch.

"Wait, don't you want some breakfast… or something?"

"I would, but I need to talk to Nolan. This can't wait any longer. Datak Tarr is going to kill his wife and Kenya Rosewater unless we can stop him. I have to warn Nolan."

"Do you think he'll believe you?"

"I don't know, Tommy, but I have to tell him before it goes down. Once I tell Nolan, I can go on without a guilty conscience. Either Nolan will accept my vision, or he won't, but after that, it's all up to him."

"You won't do anything to stop it, if Nolan doesn't believe you?"

"I'll try, but I can't say exactly when it will happen. There isn't a time or date stamp anywhere in my visions," Irisa said in frustration as she headed out the door.

"Good luck with Nolan. I sure hope he listens to reason," Tommy replied sympathetically.

"Me too, Tommy, but we both know how hardheaded Nolan is."

Tommy scrubbed his hands over his face after Irisa left.

'_Christ,'_ he thought_, 'Irisa's vision was surely going to piss Nolan off. Maybe Irisa was wrong this time. Maybe everything would be fine. Maybe Datak Tarr would turn into a model citizen and maybe everyone in Defiance would live happily ever after_. '

"Fuck," Tommy shouted. "We're all screwed now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: While the Cat's Away

The sky was gray and overcast, as the Sensoth tilled his garden, trying to get the last plants in the ground before the rain started. Nightfall was fast approaching and the Sensoth wasn't going to get caught outside after dark. Bizarre things were happening near his little farmhouse. Last evening, movement in the woods had caught his attention. As he'd moved closer to investigate, an eerie scream pierced the twilight, and something very large walked by, just inside the trees. The Sensoth couldn't tell exactly how big the thing was, but it was at least seven or eight feet tall, and it frightened him out of his wits. Dropping his hoe, the Sensoth had run into his house and prayed that he'd live through the night.

* * *

Stahma and Kenya lounged in the bed, sipping tea and listening to music. They weren't in a rush. Datak wouldn't return home until Friday evening. Stahma enjoyed her time with Kenya. The human woman knew just how to pleasure a Castithan. Stahma always thought that human sexuality was so complex, but making love with Kenya proved very easy.

Kenya ran her fingers through the pale goddesses' silky hair. "Mm, this is so nice. I'm glad Datak is gone. I wish he would stay away."

Stahma nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, he'll be back, but until then we're free to do as we please."

"I'm surprised that you're not more upset over Datak's affair with Nolan. They spent the entire night together. Datak has never spent the night here before, only an hour or two at the most."

"My husband feels something for the Lawkeeper. I don't think it's just sex."

"Doesn't that make you angry?" Kenya asked. "I'd be furious."

Stahma smiled serenely. "I am a Castithan woman and we're not allowed to show anger toward our husbands."

"I don't know how you do it, Stahma. Datak is so mean sometimes."

"Datak has a temper, but he's a good family provider. He's strong and brazen. That is why I married him. He has a certain arrogance about him, that of a man who will someday do important things."

Kenya laughed. "I guess he will then, if he wins this election. Mayor Tarr, that sounds so strange."

Stahma smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss. "I think we've discussed Datak enough. This is our time and I'd like to enjoy it."

Kenya removed the teacup from Stahma's hand and set it on the nightstand. I'm all for that," Kenya replied, returning Stahma's kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Stahma slid Kenya's satin robe of her shoulder. She caressed the flushed skin gently, cupping one firm breast in her palm.

Kenya moaned as their bodies rocked together. Thoughts of Nolan briefly flashed through her mind, but dissolved just as quickly, when the Castithan beauty slipped her fingers inside Kenya's warm, moist heat.

When Stahma moved lower for a taste, Kenya was wet from desire. Her tongue did an amazing little dance around Kenya's G-Spot, without ever touching it. This woman knew the true meaning of the word torture.

"Gods, Stahma," Kenya cried.

Stahma raised her head for a second, smirking at her frustrated paramour. "In due time, Kenya, all things come… in due time."

Kenya giggled. She knew it wasn't dignified to giggle during sex, but she couldn't help it. Stahma was driving her mad. _'Payback would be a bitch_', Kenya thought.

Stahma finally took pity on the poor girl, driving her tongue in deep and flicking Kenya's clitoris with short, precise jabs.

Kenya arched her back, crying out as the intense orgasm ripped through her. However, she recovered quickly and rolled her lover over. Kenya smiled at Stahma, as she reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a large, life-like dildo. Waving it threateningly in front of the Castithan woman's face, Kenya grinned evilly.

Stahma laughed. "Is that for me?"

"It's all for you, love, it's all for you," Kenya replied as she sat up and spread Stahma's legs wide.

* * *

Irisa searched Defiance, but she couldn't find Nolan anywhere. He wasn't at the office and the Liberata, behind the bar at the NeedWant, said he'd left an hour ago. She walked the streets, looking for Nolan's Charger, but there was no sign of it either.

Irisa finally gave up. She couldn't spend the day chasing down her wayward father. She decided to go back to the NeedWant and have a good look around. She hoped to gain some insight into the murders. If she thought long enough, maybe she could figure out when the grisly killings would take place.

The bartender eyed her suspiciously, as she stood in the middle of the room, turning in circles, and jotting down notes on a piece of scratch paper. Irisa looked at the front door, the windows, and the ceiling, making a note of the sun's placement in each area.

Irisa thought it was somewhere around mid-morning in her vision, but she wasn't sure. She stood in the same spot where Datak was standing in her vision from the previous night and waited for the beam of sunlight to hit her. It was eleven o'clock when the light fell across the floor and lit up the spot she was standing on. Irisa moved quickly back to the place where the bodies of the dead women appeared before her, as she looked from one to the other, the light flickered over their lifeless forms and landed squarely on Datak.

Now Irisa knew the precise time of the murders and it didn't really matter when they happened. She'd just visit the NeedWant, at the same time every day, until Datak showed up. Her electrically charged senses, told her that the event was rapidly approaching. The coppery smell of blood filled her nostrils and permeated the air inside the NeedWant. Irisa felt the bile rising in her throat as she headed back to the street to resume the hunt for Nolan.

* * *

"Nolan," Tommy shouted.

The Lawkeeper looked up in time to see his deputy, driving fast, head out the window of the rover, and shouting at him.

"What's wrong, Tommy? "Nolan asked as Tommy brought the Charger to a screeching halt and jumped out of the vehicle.

"Ah, nothing, it's just that Irisa is looking for you. She's been over the entire town a hundred times. Now she's just pissed off because she couldn't find you."

"Do you know what she wants?"

"She had another vision, Nolan. She's stressing out over it and I can't say that I blame her."

"Tell me, Tommy."

"Sorry, Nolan, I can't explain it the way Irisa can. You'll have to talk to her."

"Is it bad?"

"Um, yeah, Nolan, it's pretty bad."

"Fuck," Nolan groaned. "I can't leave now, Tommy. I'm not done yet, but since you're here, help me look around."

Tommy scanned the ground dubiously. "Why are you out here, Nolan? What's so interesting about the Boneyard?"

There was a Sensoth waiting in my office this morning. He said that something odd was going on out here. He ran across a few unusual tracks and swears that he saw a huge shadow moving through the trees."

"What did he think it was?"

"You're not going to believe this, Tommy, but he said it was a Hellion. He was pretty adamant too, said he could tell by the high-pitched scream the thing was making."

"That's not possible, Nolan. Only a few recorded reports of Hellions exist, and supposedly, those creatures died off during the war."

"Yup, that's exactly what I told the Sensoth, but he just shook his head at me and left the office in a snit."

"I don't believe it. I'd have to see the thing with my own eyes. As far as I know, nobody's seen a live Hellion in years."

"I agree with you, but I did find one strange-looking track. I just can't say if it's from a Hellion. A damaged rover could've made the same type of mark. Come over here and take a look at it, Tommy."

"Okay, Nolan. Is this where the Sensoth saw the creäture?"

"Nope, it was a few miles west of here, near his farm. I already looked there and I couldn't find a damn thing. This lone track is the only evidence I've got."

Tommy followed Nolan to a spot near the trees. He squatted down and examined the track closely. He sniffed the ground and checked for excretions, but he didn't find anything. The imprint didn't look fresh. It was at least a week old or maybe older.

"Nolan, I'm with you, I think this is a rover track. It makes a lot more sense than a Hellion."

"All right, let's head back to town. I'll go see Rafe tomorrow. Hopefully, he or some of his men may have seen a strange rover in the area."

"Great, but don't forget to find Irisa as soon as we get back, and please, don't make her mad. She's hell when she's mad."

"I'll try not to, Tommy, but it doesn't take much to make my little girl mad lately. She still hasn't gotten over Sukar. It's not like I did it on purpose. How was I supposed to know that he was saving Defiance? Amanda hired me to protect the town and I don't get psychic visions."

"Nolan, can I ask you something?"

"What, Tommy?"

"Do you believe in Irisa's visions?"

Nolan sighed. He thought Irisa's visions were nothing more than flashbacks from her troubled childhood until the episode with Rynn. She'd found Rynn with Sukar's guidance, and then she predicted Sukar's death. It was creepy and it freaked him out, but he believed in them now, even though he knew Irisa wasn't infallible. His daughter couldn't see everything that might happen in the future. Given enough time and advanced warning, Nolan thought he could change the outcome of a vision.

"Yeah, Tommy, I guess I do, but she didn't see Sukar rising from the dead."

"That's probably because of the Nanobots."

"Are you thinking they blocked her somehow?"

"Uh huh, that's what I think, but you might want to ask Doc Yewll about it."

"No, she doesn't believe in visions or Irathient gods to begin with, and personally, I don't trust the doc."

"She might just be protecting her ass. Everybody did bad things during the war."

"I know, Tommy, but jeez, I'd just like one nice, calm day."

"Ha, me too," Tommy agreed wholeheartedly. "Let's get the hell out of here, Nolan."

"Yup, I'll meet you back at the office. If you see Irisa first, tell her where I'm going."

"Sure thing, Nolan," Tommy replied as he jumped back in his rover and sped off toward town.

As Nolan crawled into his Charger, he thought about his daughter's visions. They scared him. Hell, they terrified him. He'd rather face a Volge horde anytime than deal with the supernatural.

* * *

Nolan was sitting behind his desk when Irisa walked into the office. She had a pained look about her and Nolan was suddenly very concerned.

"Hey, sweetheart," Nolan started, getting up and coming around the desk to hold Irisa in his arms. Irisa surprised him by allowing it, but she did, so Nolan kept right on holding her. "Tommy told me about your vision, but he didn't explain. What happened?"

Irisa finally pulled away and turned her back on him. She didn't want to see the look of disbelief on her father's face, or the doubt in his eyes, when she told him about her vision.

"Please, Irisa," Nolan prodded.

"You probably won't believe me."

"I'll believe you. I don't doubt your visions anymore."

"Okay," Irisa said, turning around to look Nolan in the eye. She needed to see for herself if he accepted what she was about to tell him. "Datak is going to kill his wife and Kenya."

In that moment, it was more shock than disbelief that crossed Nolan's face, and that was something Irisa could understand.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"I'm positive, Nolan. He's going to cut their throats at the NeedWant. I don't know why, but in my vision he was out of his mind with rage."

Nolan suddenly found it hard to breath. He just couldn't imagine Datak doing something like that. What possible reason would he have for killing Stahma and Kenya? Nolan shook his head, as if to clear away cobwebs.

"You okay, Nolan?" Irisa asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but do you know when this is going to happen?"

"No," Irisa sighed, "but I do know what time of day. It's going to happen around eleven in the morning."

"How do you know that?"

"I went back to the NeedWant today after I'd given up looking you. I watched the sunlight and calculated the time to the exact moment in my vision."

"That was very resourceful of you, Irisa."

"Thanks, but unfortunately, I couldn't figure out what day it would happen, so I just thought I'd go to the bar every day until Datak showed up."

Nolan rubbed his eyes. He was so tired from his recent sexual activities that he just couldn't think straight. It finally dawned on him that Datak was gone for a couple of days and wouldn't return until late Friday night.

"Ah, I think we have some time, Irisa. Datak went to a meeting and he'll be gone until Friday evening. In the meantime, I'll check with Kenya to see if there's been any trouble recently. I just can't think that Datak would do something like that for no reason. I know he's hotheaded, but I don't think he's psychotic. Maybe I should try to talk to Mrs. Tarr as well."

"You can try, but Datak's wife is very close-mouthed. I'm not sure you'll get very far with her. I think you'll have better luck with Kenya."

"Yeah, me too… maybe," Nolan mused aloud. "I'm not sure Kenya is speaking to me though. I rather snubbed her at the bar last night."

Irisa shook her head with disapproval. "Nolan, maybe you should reconsider this thing with Datak. I'm not sure it's a healthy relationship for you."

"Ah, you know then?"

Irisa couldn't help smirking. "Yup, I saw it in another vision."

"How did that one turn out?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Nolan hesitated, but figured that forewarned meant forearmed, and he needed all the help he could get now.

"Yes, Irisa, please tell me."

Irisa took a deep breath and blurted out the details of her vision quickly. "You and Datak end up getting married. From the look of it, it was a shotgun wedding, forced on the two of you by some obscure Castithan custom. See you later, Nolan," Irisa said, as she fled from the jailhouse, just as fast as she could.

"Hey, wait, you're kidding, right?" Nolan shouted after, but she was already out of sight.

"Ha, ha, ha, " Nolan laughed to himself. "What a jokester." Unfortunately, he didn't remember Irisa having much of a sense of humor and it was very unlikely that she just suddenly developed one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Suspicious Minds

Tommy felt a soft breath, ghosting across his face, tickling his nose, as it moved toward his earlobe. Tommy moaned in his sleep. He felt warm, very warm, as a soft hand stroked his chest in lazy circles, and something wet grazed the side of his neck. He turned toward the warm body pressing against him and snuggled closer. Slow kisses, followed by roaming hands, met with approval as the woman in his arms rose to her knees and straddled his hips.

Tommy gasped as Irisa played with his nipples and took his aching cock inside her. She rode his throbbing member with abandon, head thrown back, and mouth open as she bounced on top of him. Cracking one eye open, Tommy looked at the woman in awe. _'So gorgeous_,' he thought. He'd never had a dream this vivid before and he hoped he didn't wake up before he came. That would really suck, Tommy thought to himself.

Irisa leaned down for a wet, sloppy kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, her hips gyrating to a beat of their own. Tommy gasped, shaking with passion, and muscles tightening, as he thrust up and came hard. Moments later, Irisa screamed and collapsed on top of him, sated and out of breath. Tommy wrapped his arms around the woman's slight frame, holding her close until they eventually drifted back to sleep.

Tommy awoke the second time to the smell of coffee brewing.

Irisa walked into the bedroom and handed Tommy a cup of coffee, giving him an impish smile.

"Thanks," Tommy said gratefully, blowing on the steaming mug.

"You're welcome. I fixed breakfast, so get up," Irisa ordered playfully.

Tommy got out of bed, hastily pulling on a pair of shorts, and followed Irisa into the kitchen. "This is great. I'm starving," Tommy said with a grin.

"Don't get used to it, Tommy. I'm not much of a cook."

"Ah, I bet you do okay. It smells good."

"We'll see, but you'd better taste it first."

Tommy shoveled forkfuls of food into his mouth, not caring what it actually tasted like. He was starving and Irisa cooked for him. It could've tasted like crap, but Tommy didn't care. Irisa was here at his place, feeding him breakfast, and sitting across from him smiling, and that's the only thing that mattered.

"Thanks, Irisa. This is really good," Tommy said around a mouthful of food. "I'm glad you came over, but It shocked me to see you at my door. I thought I was dreaming last night."

"I had to get away from Nolan. I didn't want him asking any more questions about my visions."

"So, he didn't take the news about his wedding very well?"

"I don't know, Tommy. I didn't give him time to respond. I ran like hell."

Tommy laughed. "I wish I could've seen the look on Nolan's face. I'll bet it was priceless."

"I'm not sure that's how I'd describe it, Tommy. I thought he looked more like he was going to puke, but I didn't stay long enough to find out."

"I feel for Nolan," Tommy replied sympathetically. "Maybe we can stop the wedding?"

"I think it's too late, but Nolan wouldn't want it stopped anyway, even if he doesn't know it yet."

Tommy grinned. "The poor sap."

Irisa smiled back. "Prepare yourself, Tommy. Things are going to get interesting."

"Jeez, I can't wait."

* * *

Stahma held Christie's hand, as they sat at the dining room table, talking quietly.

"It really isn't a big deal, Christie," Stahma said. "It will only take a few minutes and you'll be perfectly safe. Do you think we would hurt you, dear?"

"Of course, not," Christie replied. "My reasons probably seem silly to you, but it's just that humans are uncomfortable with their own bodies. I would feel so self-conscious. I don't know if my nerves could stand it."

Stahma smiled and stroked the girl's hair comfortingly. "I assure you, everything will be fine. You and Alak will sit at one end of the bath while Datak and I sit at the opposite end. You'll have on a lovely dress, made from strands of iridescent beads. No one will see a thing. Datak is adamant about the ceremony. It is simply part of being a good Castithan wife."

"I understand, Mrs. Tarr, really I do. I just don't want to embarrass myself or Alak."

"That won't happen, dear. Please now, go up and try on the dress. You and I can bathe together this evening, just the two of us."

"Without Alak?"

"Yes, Christie," Stahma replied. "I thought it for the best if we bathed alone. I want you to feel comfortable. Once you've experienced the bath for yourself, I think it will put your fears to rest."

"All right," Christie hesitantly agreed. She would bathe alone with Mrs. Tarr, and if she felt comfortable enough afterwards, then she'd consent to the ceremony. It was all so strange to her. Who ever heard of people taking baths together?"

"Excellent, dear," Stahma said beaming. "Now, let's go upstairs and get you ready."

Stahma ushered the girl up the stairs and into her bedroom. "I'll meet you in the bath, Christie. I do hope you like the dress."

"Thank you. I'm sure I will," Christie replied. She was still hesitant, but she loved Alak, and she would do anything to make him happy.

* * *

The next morning, Nolan strolled into the NeedWant and sat down at the bar. "Hey, you suppose I could get a cup of coffee?" Nolan asked the back of the dark-haired woman's head.

Kenya turned around, frowning at the Lawkeeper. She didn't look pleased to see him.

"Does this mean you're speaking to me again?"

"What are you talking about? I never stopped speaking to you."

"You didn't speak to me Wednesday night, not even a hello."

Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry about that, but my mind was a million miles away. I was in a fog Wednesday night."

Kenya looked Nolan over, frown disappearing, as a half-smile formed on her lips. "I'll bet I know why too," Kenya teased.

"Yeah, it probably wasn't hard to figure out considering that Datak booked the room from you."

Kenya laughed loudly. "I never would've imagined you and Datak Tarr. What's the attraction, Nolan?"

"Fuck if I know," Nolan replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, can I get that cup of coffee?"

"Sure, Nolan," Kenya said with a smile, as she poured Nolan a hot cup of black coffee.

"What brings you out this early in the morning?"

"I'm on my way to see, Rafe, but I needed a little pick me up first, and I wanted to see you. I know our relationship was interfering with your business, and I'm not angry that you kicked me to the curb, but I still care about you."

"Aw, that's sweet, Nolan, but you sure did get over me quick enough," Kenya said grinning.

"Sorry, Kenya, but I just can't seem to help myself. Datak drives me insane, and he knows how to push my buttons. I can't explain it, Kenya. Half the time, I don't know if I want to fuck him or kill him."

"I vote for kill him, but that's just my opinion."

Nolan chuckled. "I know, he's a royal pain in the ass, but he doesn't give you any problems, does he?"

"No, most of the time he's fine, unless he thinks someone is intentionally slighting him, but Stahma is like that too. It's a Castithan trait. They're very sensitive, Nolan."

"Do you know Mrs. Tarr well?"

"Hmm, I've talked to her about her son's upcoming wedding, but no, I wouldn't say that I know her well. Why do you ask?"

"She's a hard nut to crack. I hope she doesn't feel bad about me and Datak."

"No, she's fine with it, trust me. Stahma is very resilient."

"Okay, if you say so, but you're sure everything is all right?"

"Everything is fine, Nolan, but I wanted to ask you about Irisa. Is she okay with you and Datak? She ran out of here Wednesday night. She looked terrified."

"Oh, she's fine. Have you heard about Irisa's visions?"

"Uh huh, scary," Kenya replied.

"Yup, and I'm glad I don't get visions, but apparently, she had one Wednesday evening. She didn't tell me what happened. I can't get her to talk about it."

"I hope she's okay, Nolan."

"Thanks, and thanks for the coffee, sunshine, but I have to go see Rafe before he leaves for the mines."

"Bye, Nolan. I'm glad you stopped in."

Nolan smiled at Kenya and left the bar in a hurry. Some of the things Kenya said didn't make sense. She said she didn't know Mrs. Tarr very well, but the woman was just fine with him fucking her husband. How did Kenya know that, especially when she just said that Stahma, and she called her Stahma, was very sensitive. She also told him that he ought to kill Datak. Kenya knew a lot more than she was letting on. Nolan wondered if maybe _Stahma _could shed some light on the subject.

* * *

Nolan watched Mrs. Tarr discretely from across the street. He'd just got back to town, when he saw the Castithan woman leaving the Need Want. She and Kenya were talking, in the front entrance of the bar, when he arrived on the scene. Rafe McCawley had no information for him, nothing about damaged rovers or rouge Hellions, so Nolan didn't hang around.

Kenya and Stahma talked for a few minutes and then Stahma left, walking down the street, toward her home. Nolan followed, keeping enough distance between them, so that the Castithan woman wouldn't notice. Once she entered the house, Nolan waited outside for ten minutes, before approaching the front door.

Nolan knocked on the door tentatively. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say to Datak's wife, but he needed to think up something quickly.

"Lawkeeper, Nolan, what a surprise," Mrs. Tarr said as she opened the door. "May I help you with something?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but I wanted to check on you while Datak's away. I'm just making sure everything is all right. Do you need anything?"

"Well, that is very sweet of you, but as you can see, everything is fine here, and no, I don't need a thing. However, you look a bit flushed, Nolan. Do you need anything?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about what happened between your husband and me. I feel guilty."

Stahma laughed. "Please, don't feel guilty. My husband has a roving eye. In our home, Datak's affairs are commonplace. I hold nothing against you, Nolan."

"Um, well, thanks, "Nolan replied, just a little perplexed. He couldn't imagine any woman, even a Castithan woman, accepting her husband's extramarital affairs with a smile on her face. Something else was going on, Nolan suspected. Maybe Stahma was also having an affair, and that would make sense, considering Mrs. Tarr's attitude of indifference. Suddenly, the light bulb went off in Nolan's head.

'Fuck', Nolan thought, 'He bet it was Kenya.'

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Nolan?" Mrs. Tarr was asking.

"No, that was it. Again, I'm sorry I bothered you," Nolan replied, walking away with a new set of questions running through his mind.

"It's not a problem. It was nice to see you," Stahma answered, watching the Lawkeeper leave with a pensive expression on his face.

Stahma stared after Nolan, until he was well out of sight, thinking what a strange visit. The Lawkeeper was suspicious. Kenya warned her earlier, now Stahma was certain, the Lawkeeper knew something that he shouldn't.

* * *

It was very late when Datak arrived home. The house was dark and silent as he made his way to the bedroom. Stahma was sleeping peacefully, so Datak undressed quietly. He slipped into bed next to his wife, but he couldn't sleep. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for a long time, just thinking. He'd procured a lot of scrip on his journey. Datak wasn't sure yet, if he'd need it for the campaign, because he was still considering Nolan's offer. _'Nolan, ah Nolan_', Datak thought. He wanted to see the Lawkeeper badly. Two days away from his lover left Datak with a raging hard-on. Nolan was the first person Datak wanted to see, but he knew he couldn't do that. Nolan would have to wait until Saturday evening, and Datak wasn't sure he could hold out that long.

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny, so Datak got up early. He was sitting at the table, eating breakfast, when his wife came down. Her smile told him that all was well.

"Good morning, dear. How was your trip?" She asked.

"Very lucrative," Datak replied. "How were things at home? Did you speak with Christie?"

"Yes, I did, and I convinced her to go through with the ceremony. She was nervous, but once she actually entered the bath, Christie calmed considerably."

"Very good," Datak said, with a nod of approval. "Human are so strange."

"Indeed they are," Stahma agreed. "In fact, your Lawkeeper paid me a visit while you were away."

"Really, why would he come to see you?" Datak asked with a frown.

"I don't know exactly, dear. He said he wanted to check on me while you were gone, just to make sure that I was all right. He also apologized for sleeping with you. He said he felt guilty."

"I knew that self-righteous sense of honor would get the better of him," Datak responded angrily. "He simply couldn't leave well enough alone."

"I told him that it was perfectly fine with me, and that seemed to satisfy him. He wasn't here very long."

"I suppose it's all right," Datak sighed. "Maybe now, he'll stop feeling guilty over the affair. After all, it was only one night."

"Of course, dear, I'm sure he was just trying put your evening together into perspective."

I'm going into town now. I have a meeting with the Castithan religious leaders and I want to stop and see the Mayor. Is there anything that you would like me to bring back, Stahma?"

Stahma smiled serenely. "No, dear, I have everything I need, but thank you."

"I will see you later this afternoon then," Datak said as he got up, grabbed his suit coat off the back of his chair, and left for town.

* * *

Datak saw Nolan standing out in front of the Lawkeeper's office. His heart thumped in his chest as Nolan turned toward him, their eyes locking in a heated display of lust. Datak crossed the street hurriedly.

"Nolan," Datak called.

"Datak, I see you're back. How was the trip?"

"It went very well, but I hear you stopped by my home to see my wife while I was away."

"I'm sorry, Datak, but I needed to know if she was really okay with the situation."

"Is your conscience clear now?" Datak asked, smirking at the Lawkeeper.

"I guess so, but are you sure everything is fine between the two of you? You're not angry with her… or anything, are you?"

"Of course not, Nolan," Datak replied suspiciously. "Why would I be angry with Stahma?"

"No reason, I was just checking, so relax."

"All right," Datak said, raising an eyebrow. Something was definitely amiss.

"Um, are we still on for tonight, Datak?"

"Yes, Nolan. I thought about you a lot while I was gone… probably too much," Datak said laughingly.

"I thought about you too, Datak. I just booked us a room at the NeedWant, for the same time as before, if that's okay with you?"

"Mm, perfect, I'm looking forward to it. How did Kenya react?"

"Ha, she took it just fine. She smiled and never batted an eyelash. I think she's over me," Nolan replied, grinning like a fool.

"I am glad to hear it, but I have to go now. I'm on my way to see the Mayor. I'll meet you at the NeedWant at eight." Datak smirked sideways at the Lawkeeper. "Ah, don't be late, Nolan."

Nolan laughed as Datak walked away, vowing silently that he'd be right on time. Nolan figured that if he could keep Datak distracted, just maybe Stahma's indiscretion would go unnoticed. One could always hope anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Best Laid Plans

Nolan knelt over Datak, stroking a hand down his smooth chest. Datak shuddered under the gentle touch. He'd waited almost three days to experience this again. He couldn't get enough of Nolan. The Lawkeeper made his senses come alive, excited him beyond his wildest dreams, and made him come harder than anyone else ever had.

Tiny lights burst behind Datak' eyes as lips suckled on his neck and fingertips swirled lightly around a hardening nipple. Datak' breath caught in his throat as the fingers trailed downward and brushed over his clothed erection. Datak bucked his hips and rubbed his throbbing member against the hand that hovered over his groin.

"So eager," Nolan whispered in his ear, hot breath sending Datak's head reeling from the effect.

"Mm, I thought about you the entire time I was gone, Nolan."

"Me too, Datak," Nolan whispered in the Castithan's ear.

Datak moaned as agile fingers unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down his thighs to his ankles. A slight tug and the trouser came off with ease, followed swiftly by his underpants.

Nolan paused for a moment to look at the well-toned torso beneath him before resuming his teasingly slow exploration. Datak writhed as Nolan sucked a nipple into his mouth while his hand massaged his trembling flesh.

"Oh," Datak moaned. "Please more, it feels so good."

"Yesssss," Nolan hissed, "you do feel good."

Nolan quickly undid his zipper and stripped out of his clothes. He spread Datak's legs wide apart and gently stroked his heavy sack.

"Do you want me inside you?" Nolan asked.

"Gods yes, please, please," Datak begged.

Nolan lubricated his fingers, preparing Datak carefully, with first one finger, and then two. By the time he'd slipped a third finger inside his lover's entrance, Datak couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, now, Nolan," Datak implored.

Nolan chuckled, as he pulled his fingers free, and placed the head of his cock at Datak's hole.

Datak groaned, bearing down on Nolan's invading shaft, as the thick head pushed through his tight ring of muscles. He screamed in pleasure, as his ass stretched around the large prick, drawing it inside him greedily.

Nolan pulled Datak up, so they were sitting chest to chest, with Datak straddling his hips as they kissed. Nolan drove his tongue into Datak's mouth, tongues colliding, as Datak rode his cock.

Nolan grabbed Datak by the back of his hair and laid him down on the bed, kissing him hard. When they came up for air, Nolan repositioned himself, holding the Castithan by his ankles as he thrust into him with measured strokes. Nolan pulled back until his cock almost fell out, and then shoved back in balls deep.

Datak screamed continuously while Nolan pounded into him, making him insane with desire, as the man struck his prostate with each well-placed jab. Impossibly, Nolan increased his pace until the force of his thrusting pushed Datak across the bed and on to the floor. They fell as one, without ever breaking stride. Nolan grunted and groaned, continuing to pummel Datak, until skyrockets went off in his head. Thrusting deep, Nolan growled something unintelligible as he came inside his lover.

Datak shook with passion as Nolan wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it roughly. Datak clutched at the Lawkeeper's shoulders, and buried his head in the crook of Nolan's neck, coming with a muffled cry.

Datak's ass burned pleasantly as the Lawkeeper's warm essence rolled down his inner thighs and his deflating cock slipped easily out of his stretched hole.

"Holy fuck," Nolan groaned as he lay panting on top of Datak. "I didn't think it could get any better, but I was wrong."

"Ah, yes, that was incredible," Datak agreed breathlessly, "but do you suppose we could get back into bed? I think I have a splinter in my ass."

Nolan laughed as he rolled off his lover and got up. He extended a hand and helped Datak back into bed. "Sorry about that, Datak. I guess I was a bit overzealous."

"Please, don't apologize. It was well worth the trouble," Datak replied happily, laying his head on Nolan's chest.

"I'll try to keep you in the bed next time though," Nolan promised, yawning sleepily, as he held his lover close.

* * *

Stahma completed another stitch, tying it off, as she sat fuming internally. The deafening silence, inside the house, added fuel to the fire, making her anger rise to the surface. She tossed her knitting across the room in a rage. She was alone… again. Alak and Christie went out dancing. Her husband was at the NeedWant, letting Lawkeeper Nolan fuck him senseless, and she was here knitting by herself. She wanted to run away to the NeedWant. She wanted to hold Kenya in her arms as Nolan was holding her husband now, but she knew that was hopeless. A Castithan woman's life revolved around the whims of her husband. It was so unfair, and Stahma vowed, that one-day things would change.

She needed Datak here with her, not at a brothel with Defiance's Lawkeeper. In two days, Alak would walk down the aisle with Christie McCawley. They still had details to work out and Stahma could've used Datak's help, but no, he told her to handle it, just like always. Stahma thought angrily, two days left until her son was a married man, and two days left until her life would change forever. Something drastic needed to happen. Stahma had a few grand plans of her own, none of which included Datak.

That night, Stahma lay in the bed, feigning sleep, as her husband arrived home and crawled in beside her. Soft breaths emanated from her chest as she rolled toward Datak. A wispy sound, barely audible, escaped into the quietness of the room.

"Kenya," Stahma sighed.

Datak's eyes widened as he listened intently, but his wife spoke nothing more. She rolled away from him again, dream fading into oblivion, as anger burned a hole through Datak's soul.

* * *

"Good morning, dear," Stahma said, as she sat down for breakfast. "I didn't hear you come in last night."

"You were asleep and dreaming something," Datak replied tensely.

"Oh, I don't remember, but I was rather tired. These wedding plans are exhausting."

"Yes, I can imagine, and I'm sorry you haven't had any time for yourself."

"It will be fine, Datak. Once the wedding is over, we'll have plenty of time to relax."

"Not really, Stahma, the election is coming up shortly and we'll need to step up the campaign."

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Datak didn't bother to tell his wife that he did not intend to win the election. He'd finally decided to accept the Lawkeeper's offer, much to his lover's smug satisfaction. He wanted Nolan more and more every day, and if that meant throwing the election, then so be it. He could live with the thought of never being mayor, but he wasn't sure if he could live without Nolan.

"I have a council meeting this morning, Stahma. I'll be gone for several hours. I might not make it home until dinner time."

"That's all right, dear," Stahma replied. "I'll be here all afternoon coordinating the wedding reception."

"Excellent," Datak said, getting up and heading for the door. "I will see you for dinner."

"Have a wonderful day," Stahma said, smiling sweetly at her husband.

"You as well, love," Datak replied, through gritted teeth, as he turned his back on his wife and left the house.

His wife had a little surprise coming, Datak thought, as he waited on top of the hill overlooking their home. Thirty minutes later, Datak received a reward for his patience when he saw Stahma leave the house and head into town.

"Caught you," Datak hissed under his breath, following discretely behind his lying wife, and watching as she brazenly entered the NeedWant in broad daylight.

Datak waited in the alley for two hours before his wife finally reappeared. He could see Kenya Rosewater standing just inside the door, keeping an eye on his wife as she left the establishment. Kenya only had on a silk robe, leaving no doubt in Datak's mind about what the couple was doing in there. Datak fingered his knife. He wanted to slit their throats right then, but realistically, he couldn't risk killing them without proof. The Castithan religious leaders would condemn his actions unless he had irrefutable evidence. Datak hoped that his murderous thoughts wouldn't get the better of him, at least not until after Alak's wedding. He didn't think that his son would take kindly to him killing his mother just before he got married. Reluctantly, Datak decided to wait until the right moment presented itself, and then he would kill the treacherous bitch and her whore lover without mercy.

* * *

Irisa saw Datak Tarr sneaking out of the alley across from the NeedWant. The Castithan glared at the front door of the bar as he passed by, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Irisa looked briefly up at the sun. It was late in the afternoon, and not the correct time, but Datak was definitely angry. '_Soon_,' Irisa thought, _'very soon_.'

"Hey, what's up?" Tommy asked, coming to stand next to the Irathient girl. He followed Irisa's gaze down the street. "Was that Datak?"

"Yes, he was watching the NeedWant from the alley and he's mad."

"Damn, that's not good."

"Nope, it's not good. He's going to try to kill his wife and Kenya soon."

"What should we do?" Tommy asked.

"Let's get a room inside for a couple of days. I want to stay close and I think it would look funny if I asked for a room by myself."

Tommy agreed enthusiastically. "Sure, that's a great idea." Getting a room at the NeedWant with Irisa certainly wouldn't be a hardship. He was sure they could find something to occupy the time.

Irisa smirked at Tommy. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what her transparent boyfriend was thinking.

"Come on, lover boy, let's go before I change my mind," Irisa said, taking a grinning Tommy by the hand, and leading him into the bar.

* * *

Christie looked beautiful in the long, white dress as her father walked her down the aisle. Alak beamed at his future wife with a thousand stars in his eyes. Stahma never saw Alak look so happy and she shed a single tear when Rafe McCawley gave his daughter's hand to her son. It was a gorgeous ceremony, most of Defiance turned out for the event, even Nolan, and Kenya attended.

Datak stood stoically by her side as Alak and Christie joined in marriage. He' d given her the silent treatment for the better part of two days. She knew why, but Stahma never let on. It would all come to a head soon enough, but Stahma wanted Alak's wedding to go forth unblemished. Shortly, after the ceremony, reception, and ritual bath, Alak could begin his new life as a married man, and she could begin a new life as a divorced Castithan woman. Only death would put a stop to Stahma's plans, and that was a distinct possibility. Stahma's hopes rested solely with the upstanding Lawkeeper of Defiance. She prayed that his sense of duty would keep her and Kenya safe through the ordeal, but there was no guarantee.

Later, while they sat in the Castithan bath, Datak thought about the inevitable confrontation with his wife. Alak and Christie just left a few minutes ago. The ritual bath went very well, even considering Christie's obvious nervousness. The girl managed to stay calm while she held Alak's hand in an iron grip. Datak thought his son a marvel. Alak took the hand crushing with a smile, as he lovingly placed soft kisses on Christie's forehead. Datak shook his head in disbelief. He and his son didn't seem cut from the same cloth, but then, Datak was one of a kind, and nobody could deny it.

"I think we should get some sleep now, Datak," Stahma said, rising from the bath. "It's been a very long day."

"Yes, you're right. I'm going to need a good night's sleep."

"Shall we retire then?"

"Absolutely," Datak replied, getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Datak wanted plenty of rest. After all, killing was tiring business and he'd need every bit of strength he could muster to carry out the deed.

* * *

Stahma's head swam from the blow. She'd hit the floor hard, but quickly scrambled to regain her feet before Datak could slap her again. He was shouting angrily as she gingerly sidestepped him.

"I know you betrayed me with that whore Kenya Rosewater," Datak screamed in a rage. "You've shamed me and our entire family. I don't know what possessed you to do something so stupid… but… but…"

Datak launched himself at her again, but Stahma grabbed a vase off the dresser and hit Datak in the side of his head. Datak staggered backwards, temporarily stunned, but not for long. Stahma took the opportunity to run for her life. If she could get to the NeedWant, and her lover, they might just have chance.

Datak Tarr chased his wife through the streets of Defiance, waving his knife in the air, to the horror of the unsuspecting bystanders. Kenya was standing in front of the bar when Stahma ran in out of breath.

"What in the name of…"

"Kenya, Kenya," Stahma cried. "We have to hide. Datak knows about our affair. He's right behind me."

Unfortunately, it was already too late. Datak ran into the NeedWant and stalked toward the two frightened women. Kenya moved in front of her lover protectively.

"Datak, get out of here now, before you do something that you'll regret," Kenya shouted. "It's not what you think."

"Isn't it?" Datak yelled. "So, you're not sleeping with my wife? Save your puny excuses. I don't believe anything you say. Whore!" Datak screamed, as Stahma came forward, speaking softly, trying to get Datak to listen to her.

"Please, Datak, you must understand this wasn't intentional. I was lonely and you've spent so much time with Nolan. I never meant…"

"Lies," Datak screamed, raising his knife, as he lunged toward Kenya and Stahma. He was ranting in Castithan, as the bright sunshine cascaded through the window above the door, bathing the enraged man in golden light. Kenya stepped up to meet Datak in the middle of the room, hell-bent on protecting her lover at any cost. Datak's blade shimmered in the sunlight as it rapidly descended toward the dark-haired woman's chest.

Datak's arm halted mid-stroke, just as soon as he felt the blaster meet his temple.

"Drop the knife, Datak," Irisa ordered. "Drop it now or I'll blow your head off."

Tommy LaSalle had his blaster leveled at the other side of Datak's head. "Do as she says, Tarr, unless you want this to end badly," Tommy growled.

No one paid any attention to Irisa and Tommy as they sat in the back of the NeedWant, waiting expectantly, for the umpteenth day in a row. Finally, the day arrived, and Irisa and Tommy were ready with blasters loaded.

"You have no right to interfere," Datak screamed. "This is Castithan business. My disloyal wife and her whore have dishonored our family, and Castithan law dictates that their lives are forfeit."

"Datak, drop the knife now," Nolan said calmly. No one saw the Lawkeeper enter, but he'd been close by every morning for the last few days.

"Stay out of it, Nolan. You have no right to stop me. One way or another, my traitorous wife is going to die!"

Nolan moved quickly, grabbing Datak around the neck, as he threw him into the closest wall. He slammed Datak's arm across his knee, effectively knocking the knife from Datak's hand. "You will calm down," Nolan growled. "Do you really think I'm just going let you kill Stahma and Kenya?"

"It's my right, my right," Datak whispered. It was difficult to talk with Nolan's forearm pressed against his throat.

"Irisa, Tommy, take Mrs. Tarr and Miss Rosewater into protective custody… now."

"Ah, okay, Nolan, but where exactly is protective custody?" Tommy asked. "You don't want us to take them to jail, do you?"

Nolan turned his head, giving Tommy an incredulous look. "Take them to the Mayor's house."

"Oh, right, Nolan," Tommy said, as he and Irisa ushered the women out of the NeedWant in a hurry.

"Take your hands off me, Nolan. You have no idea what you've done. When the Castithan religious leaders find out about this, they will kill us all. I hope you're happy now. "

"Datak, come with me. We're going to discuss this rationally. No one is going to die, not on my watch."

"No, shoot me if you have to, but I'm going home. I have nothing more to say to you, Nolan, now or ever."

Nolan released Datak and let him walk out of the NeedWant. The look in the Castithan's eyes spoke volumes. He was angry, hurt, and disappointed in Nolan, but he was calm for the moment. Nolan didn't think he'd go after Kenya and Stahma again, at least not right away. However, Nolan couldn't take that chance, so he'd have to keep Datak under twenty-four hour surveillance until he could figure out what to do. Life with Datak Tarr certainly wasn't a picnic, even in the best of times.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Dominant Force

Datak was thoroughly drunk by the time he left his home late that same evening. He figured that if he died, he might as well go out with a bang. Therefore, with a large wad of scrip in his hand, Datak entered the NeedWant one more time and sauntered up to the bar.

"I want three of your best whores," Datak demanded, plucking the scrip down in front of the bartender on duty.

The Liberata eyed the Castithan gangster with contempt, but it was a large amount of cash, and he thought Kenya would need the scrip when she came out of hiding. Snapping his fingers, the Liberata called for three of his loveliest Night Porters. Datak smiled at the buxom beauties as they led him by his arms to the nearest bedroom.

It took them no time at all to strip the drunken Castithan of his clothing, but as they kissed, stroked, and licked him all over, Datak could only think of Nolan. It made him angry. He was here to forget about Nolan, but his mind had other ideas and obviously so did his prick. It didn't matter what the whores did to him, he couldn't get hard, couldn't feel the pleasure, as he ached from the inside out for his Lawkeeper.

Datak tried to focus, looking from one whore to the next, and kissing the closest one passionately. As he pulled away and gazed into her eyes, Nolan's face appeared before him. Datak groaned in frustration. This was hopeless, completely hopeless. Nolan willing stabbed him in the back and twisted the knife handle, but even though he'd taken his wife's side, Datak still longed for him. He tried again, shaking his head to clear away the fog, as he pulled a particularly chesty beauty down on top of him.

Just as Datak was admitting defeat by pushing the whore off his person, the door to the room flew open, and a very angry-looking Lawkeeper walked in.

"Hello, Datak. I hope I'm not interrupting something," Nolan said with a snarl.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who let you in?" Datak asked indignantly.

"The bartender let me in, Datak. Now, be a good boy, and shut the fuck up," Nolan ordered. "Ladies, I'm sorry to spoil the party, but I need a word with Mr. Tarr. I promise you'll all be doubly compensated for your time."

Nolan smiled and held the door open for the women, slamming it shut abruptly, just as the last one exited.

"How dare you barge in here like this, Nolan? You've got some nerve," Datak shouted at his lover.

Nolan's eyes narrowed to slits as he walked slowly toward the bed. Datak sobered up quickly, feeling his world getting smaller, the closer Nolan got.

"Stop right there, Nolan. I told you that it was over between us."

"Yes, you did, sweetheart, and I could live with that, if I believed you, but your behavior is out of control, Datak. Did you think I would let you get by with bringing three hookers up here?" Nolan asked, reaching the bed and planting his knee firmly in the middle of his lover's chest.

"Get off me, you oaf," Datak yelled.

"Not so fast, Datak, you need to learn a little self-control before I leave this room."

Datak shuddered. The look in Nolan's eyes made him so hard that it was actually painful.

Nolan leered. "Someone is happy to see me, even if you're not."

The Lawkeeper removed his knee from Datak's chest and fell on top of the struggling Castithan, pinning his arms above his head with one hand, as he stroked Datak's cock roughly.

Datak thrashed, trying to get the big lug off him… or maybe not. He probably could've thrown Nolan, but why the hell would he want to do a thing like that? Finally, Datak was hard and panting. His traitorous cock rubbed against the Lawkeeper shamelessly, as his meager struggles only managed to incite Nolan's lust.

Datak's mouth overrode all his senses and he couldn't stop himself from shouting. "Fuck me, Nolan, please fuck me!"

Nolan laughed, as he hastily unzipped his pants, and pulled out his huge cock. "I'm so glad you're seeing things my way now, lover, but you still need a lesson in dominance."

"Ha, you think you can dominate me, Nolan? No one dominates Datak Tarr," the Castithan screamed, renewing his efforts to break free from Nolan's grip.

"We'll see about that, Datak. We'll just see about that," Nolan roared.

Datak snorted with fury, as he bucked his hips wildly, and somehow managed to unseat his lover. He flung himself at the surprised Lawkeeper, hitting him in the chest with the palms of his hands. Datak sent Nolan flying off the end of the bed, where he landed on his back with a loud thud. Datak was on him instantly, snarling and bashing Nolan' head repeatedly against the hardwood floor.

The Lawkeeper groaned in pain as his shoulder connected with the floor. Nolan knew he'd dislocated it by the sickening crack that followed.

"We'll just see who's dominant here," Datak said, laughing in the Lawkeeper's face, as he punched his lover hard in the nose.

Nolan gave one warning growl before flipping Datak on to his back. Datak had really pissed him off now. "You're a very naughty boy, Datak," Nolan hissed, through gritted teeth, as he pinned the angry Castithan to the floor.

Nolan held Datak's arms above his head with one hand again, while he pried his legs apart with the other. Nolan finally managed to wedge a knee between his struggling lover's thighs.

Datak shouted a string of profanity at Nolan, as he tried to kick the Lawkeeper away from him, but his efforts were futile. Nolan threw one of Datak' legs over his shoulder and plunged his leaking cock into Datak's unprepared hole.

Datak screamed in protest as Nolan started thrusting in and out of him mercilessly. Growls echoed through the room as Nolan proceeded to show the unruly gangster just who was in charge, but Datak wasn't finished… not by a long shot.

Datak's eyes burned, with deep purple fire, as he broke free from Nolan's iron grip. He flipped the Lawkeeper over, and they wrestled for control, rolling from side to side, until Nolan backhanded Datak across the face. He held his lover down again and shoved his cock back inside Datak's tight channel.

Nolan panted, pumping in and out of Datak, as he doubled his lover almost in half. Datak moaned loudly, pushing back, matching Nolan thrust for thrust. Nolan sprawled across his lover's body and bit Datak's neck hard, successfully staking his claim on the Castithan.

Datak screeched and tried to repay the love bite, but Nolan slammed him back down on the floor roughly. He wrapped his hand around Datak cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. Datak whimpered in pleasure, coming after only a few tugs on his rigid member and several well-placed shots to his prostate.

Come soaked Nolan's chest hair and ran down his abdomen, as Datak' tight ass muscles contracted around his prick. Three thrusts later, Nolan howled, and bathed his lover's insides with hot spunk.

Datak gasped for air as he wrapped his boneless body around Nolan's mostly clothed form. They lay on the floor in silence for a long time before anyone could move or speak, but after a short while, Nolan broke the silence. "Do we have an understanding now, sweetheart?" Nolan asked with just a hint of mirth.

Datak snuggled closer to the battered and bruised Lawkeeper, "Oh, all right, I promise not to pay for any more whores."

"Or try to kill your wife and Kenya again," Nolan added.

"I can't make that promise, Nolan. You don't fully understand the situation. Serious consequences will arise from my lack of action.

"Let's discuss this in bed, Datak. You dislocated my shoulder and it hurts like a bitch."

"Take off the rest of your clothes, Nolan, and sit on the bed. I'll reset your shoulder."

"Don't I even get an apology, love?"

"No," Datak answered with a glare. There would be no apology from him any time soon.

* * *

Nolan laughed. He couldn't help it. Datak made his crazy, but gods, how he wanted the surly Castithan.

After Datak reset Nolan's shoulder, which was more painful than he'd anticipated, the Lawkeeper collapsed on the pillow with a moan.

"Suck it up, Nolan. It wasn't that bad. Your shoulder slipped right back into to place with hardly any effort."

"That's easy for you to say. It wasn't your shoulder."

"Does it still hurt?" Datak asked with a bit more sympathy than he'd intended.

"Yes, it still fucking hurts, but thanks for asking."

Datak got out of bed and retrieved something from his suit coat pocket. He handed the flask to Nolan. "Here, drink this. It will help the pain. Trust me, Nolan… I wasn't feeling any pain when I came in here."

"So, you drank yourself into a stupor, before coming up here with those hookers?"

"Uh huh," Datak replied sheepishly, "drunk out of my mind."

"Well, I guess that's an excuse, but you weren't drunk when you chased your wife into the NeedWant wielding a knife. I talked to Stahma and she said that you hit her, Datak."

"Damn it, Nolan, I only hit her once. It was barely a tap, and besides, you can't blame me for that because I was trying to kill her at the time."

"I love your reasoning, Datak. It just boggles the mind."

"Well, excuse me, but I still have to kill her and Kenya, so something has to give here."

"I told you, Datak, you're not killing Stahma and Kenya. That is not going to happen… ever. Please, tell me, do you really want to murder the mother of your only child, the woman you've lived with all these years? Is that what you really want to do?"

Silence filled the space between Datak and Nolan for a long time. Nolan watched his lover stare at the ceiling until he wanted to strangle him.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Datak."

Datak sighed. Nolan didn't understand what repercussions his non-action would cause.

"No," Datak admitted. "I don't want to kill her, but I really don't have a choice. Once the Castithan religious order finds out, and there is no way they missed today's fiasco, they will demand that I kill Stahma and her lover. The Castithans will depose me as their leader in Defiance, and kill me, along with my wife and Kenya. I tried to explain to you earlier, the Castithans would kill all of us."

"Damn it, Datak, why can't you divorce her?"

"Divorce isn't possible in Castithan society unless the male partner chooses to release their spouse."

"Well, for fuck's sake, Datak, just release her."

"It's not that simple, Nolan. I don't think that I could convince the Castithan Order. Our system is very complicated. Only one reason for divorce is acceptable. I would have to petition the Council of Elders, on the grounds that I'm no longer in love with my wife, and I wish to marry someone else."

Nolan swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. Nolan had a sneaking suspicion that Irisa's vision was about to rear its ugly head.

"Fuck," Nolan groaned. He knew it was a bad idea, but what choice did he have? "Okay, so do that, Datak."

Datak laughed. "Is that a proposal, Nolan?"

"Call it anything you like, but we have to come up with a plan."

"I doubt the Castithan Order will believe me. How would I explain this afternoon's events?"

"I thought you were smart, Datak. You're always boasting about what a fucking genius you are. It's time to show some of that genius, don't you think?"

Datak remained silent, for what seemed like an eternity, but finally, his eyes lit up and he smiled evilly at Nolan.

"Oh, God, what are you thinking?" Nolan asked with trepidation.

"I will petition the Castithan Order first thing in the morning, Nolan. I'll tell them that I released my wife from our bond because I want to marry you."

"Yeah, but how will you explain trying to kill Stahma and Kenya?"

"I will tell them that after I released Stahma, she was very upset, and she insulted me. At that moment, I grew angry and tried to retaliate. The Castithan Order would accept an insult by a woman just released from her bond of marriage. They'd view it as a natural reaction."

"What about Kenya?"

"I will simply say that Kenya was a bystander who got caught in the middle. When Stahma ran into the NeedWant, Kenya tried to protect her, so I needed to kill her too, because she interfered with Castithan business."

"That's pretty twisted, Datak. I don't think I'd believe it."

"I don't know if I can convince them, but you have to play the part, Nolan. I can't promise that the Castithan Order will approve my petition, but it's our only chance. If you're called it front of the order, you have to tell them that you want to marry me."

"Ah, what happens if the Castithan Order denies the petition?"

"You know what happens, Nolan. We all die, including you."

"That doesn't sound very appealing, but then, what happens if the petition gets approved?"

"We would have to get married, and live together as a couple. You'd be obligated to follow the Castithan laws of bonding, promising faithfulness to me."

"And you could cheat on me when you like, just the same as you did on Stahma?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"No fucking way, Datak. That ain't happening," Nolan shouted.

"I didn't say that I would cheat on you, Nolan. I said that I have the right. There is a difference, if you hadn't noticed."

"Am I supposed to trust you, take your word for it, and give up my freedom, all for a flimsy promise of fidelity?"

"Would you prefer the alternative, Nolan?"

Nolan huffed, cursed, and glared at his lover. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Nolan yelled and threw his arm over his face.

"Well, I promise, we'll do a lot of that," Datak assured his lover. "Look, Nolan, I don't know if the order will even consider my petition. It may all be for not. Most likely, they'll kill us in our sleep one evening, and we won't have to worry about in anymore, but we still have tonight. Therefore, I propose that you fuck me through the mattress until morning, and then I'll go before the Castithan Order."

Nolan turned to face Datak, wrapping his arm around him tightly, as he pulled him down for a kiss. He didn't hold out much hope for a happy ending, but Datak was right, they still had tonight, and that was probably the best they could ask for. '_Fucking furiously before dying… what a way to go_', Nolan thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Declaration of Love

Nolan walked into his office the next morning looking like he'd just fought a battle. Actually, in a sense, he did fight a battle, of wills that is, but he still wasn't sure if he'd won the prize. Tommy was kissing his daughter when the Lawkeeper entered, but he backed away quickly upon seeing Nolan.

"Ah, um, morning, Nolan," Tommy stuttered. "How are you doing?"

"Hey, Nolan, you look awful. What happened?" Irisa asked.

Nolan frowned. He knew Tommy and Irisa had gotten close, but he'd never saw it before, and it was a little disconcerting. However, he didn't have time to ponder the situation. Datak was on his way this morning to petition the Castithan Order for a divorce, and it could all go south at any time. Nolan had to prepare Irisa if the Castithans denied Datak's petition.

"I got in a fight with Datak," Nolan replied, "but everything's fine. We worked it out."

Tommy smirked at the Lawkeeper. "I hope he looks worse than you do, Nolan."

Nolan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I really showed him whose boss, but why aren't you at the Mayor's house? Why are you both here?"

"We took a break, Nolan. Alak is there. He showed up late last night with his wife, and he promised to protect his mother until we returned. We only left a little while ago and we're headed back now."

"Okay, Irisa, but hurry. I don't want Stahma and Kenya left unguarded for any length of time."

"Do you think Datak will try something, Nolan?" Tommy asked.

"Yup, he's trying something, but it's not murder. He's on his way to ask the Castithan Order for a formal divorce. Unfortunately, the order might refuse Datak's petition. If that happens, all of us will have to make a run for it."

"All of us will have to make a run for it… why?" Irisa asked cautiously.

"Um, because the Castithan Order will try to kill us if they think Datak is lying. If Datak can't convince the Castithans that he already released his wife, because he's in love with me, then we're all dead."

Tommy made a face. "Ooh, that's bad."

"Nope," Irisa said smiling, "that's good. The Castithan Order will grant the petition, but it might take a few days or maybe not. They could reach a decision soon, but it all depends on what you do next."

"Is this part of your vision, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh, but be careful," Irisa warned.

"About what?"

"A series of events are in motion, even as we speak, and you have to stay focused, Nolan, or it won't work, but I have faith in you. Everything should turn out according to my vision. Just don't vary your routine."

"Ah, honey, I don't have a routine, and I have no idea how to handle this."

"Go with your gut instincts. Whatever happens, just follow your first thought. It'll be all right, I promise. Just show a little patience and understanding."

"Okay," Nolan replied in bewilderment. "That's clear as mud, but thanks for the advice. Now, you two get back to the Mayor's house and let Stahma know what Datak is planning. She and Kenya need a heads up in the event we have to flee for our lives."

Tommy grabbed Irisa by the arm and led her out the door before she could confuse Nolan any further. "Got you, Nolan, we're on our way."

"Fuck," Nolan cursed. "Why can't it ever be easy?"

* * *

"Datak Tarr, why should the Council of Elders believe this story? Why would we grant your petition for a formal divorce when we have not received any factual evidence? We have a complete account of the events that took place yesterday at the NeedWant. We know you tried to kill your wife and Miss Kenya Rosewater. Do you deny these charges, Datak?"

Datak held his ground steadfastly as he answered the question. "No, I do not." He couldn't afford to show the Council of Elders any sign of weakness. "I was very angry with my wife yesterday. After releasing her, from our marriage bond, Stahma insulted my Caste, and I lost my temper. As for Miss Rosewater, she had no right to interfere in Castithan business. Humans always take it upon themselves to act the part of hero, even when it is none of their concern."

"I see. So, you still wish to kill your wife and Miss Rosewater?" The leader of the council asked.

"I sincerely regret my outburst yesterday, but I am afraid that I have a terrible temper. I understand my wife's obvious distress and I no longer want to harm her or Miss Rosewater. I had all evening to think about the situation, and I've come to realize that my wife was not in her right mind when she insulted me."

"We will forgive your wife's transgression… this time, but we also need proof of your intentions. Bring Lawkeeper Nolan before this council. You have one hour until we reconvene. That is all."

"Thank you," Datak replied gratefully. At least, the council didn't refuse his petition outright. He had one more hour to coach Nolan before reappearing in front of the Council of Elders.

Datak left with all due haste. He had to find the Lawkeeper quickly, so they could go over what he needed to say to convince the Castithans. Nolan was crude, and Datak wasn't sure if any amount of coaching would help his socially inept lover.

* * *

"I have to tell them what?" Nolan shouted.

"Do you want to die, Nolan? The council is already suspicious. If you don't tell them exactly what I said, then we might as well just kill ourselves. Nolan… sweetheart, repeat it back to me," Datak ordered.

"Fuck me," Nolan growled.

"Not now, Nolan. We don't have time for that."

Nolan laughed. The whole situation bordered on the absurd. The Lawkeeper didn't think he could present_ 'a declaration of love'_ to the Castithan Order with a straight face, but he had to try, for the sake of everyone involved.

"Here goes nothing," Nolan grumbled. "I Joshua Nolan do hereby swear my undying love for Datak Tarr. I want nothing more than for us to bond together, in a holy union, until death releases us from our spoken vow."

"Hmm, not bad, but please try to put a little more sincerity behind it. You're trying to persuade the Council of Elders that you truly love me, even if you don't," Datak said with a heavy sigh.

Nolan's heart skipped a beat and he felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. Damn, he knew he was in deep trouble now. "I never said that I didn't love you, Datak."

"What?"

"I never said that I didn't love you, so can we get this over with, if that's okay with you?"

Datak smiled. "Come on then, Nolan, and remember, be sincere."

"I'll do my best, Datak," Nolan replied softly. He would do his best, making the Council of Elders believe him, because he was in love with Datak.

* * *

"Lawkeeper Nolan, we appreciate your honesty and your willingness to appear before the Castithan Council of Elders," the head elder was saying, but by now, Nolan was in a daze. Things were happening so fast and the Castithan Council looked less than convinced.

"We will consider everything you have told us, and give you and Datak an answer as soon as possible. We must carefully look at all sides of the situation. Therefore, our final decision may take several days."

"Ah, thank you," Datak said, stepping forward. "We will await your decision patiently."

"Yes, thank you," Nolan added, as his lover grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out the door.

Once out in the street, Datak breathed with relief.

"Well, what do you think, Datak?"

"I think we're dead. I don't think that the council believed either of us, but we'll just have to wait and see. It might be a good idea if we started packing."

"I did the best I could, Datak. I thought it sounded sincere."

"I thought you seemed sincere too, Nolan, and I would've believed you, but we don't have a lot of evidence to back us up. The Castithan Order is very thorough and they need proof before dissolving a bond of marriage."

"I get it. So, we don't have much of a chance then?"

"No, not much at all," Datak answered truthfully.

"All right, I'm going to go talk to your wife and Kenya. I'll send Alak over to pack up Stahma's things and Amanda to get Kenya's if we have to leave town in a hurry. I need to know something before we start packing, are Alak and Christie in any danger?"

"No, the Castithans won't hurt them, but then, my son may want to come with us."

"I don't think Christie will leave her father, and if Christie won't go, I doubt that Alak would even think about leaving, but I'll ask."

"You're probably right, Nolan. I don't want to leave my son here, but I know Rafe McCawley will take good care of him."

"Yes, he will." Nolan agreed.

"Okay, go get things ready. I have one meeting that I must attend, but then I'll go home and start packing as well. Try not to draw any attention while you're getting things together. The Castithan order is not stupid, and we'll be under supervision."

"You think their watching us?"

"Yes, and if the council sees anything suspicious, they'll kill us on the spot."

"That's a lovely thought," Nolan groaned. "But fine, I'll try not to call attention to myself. Will you meet me at my office later?"

"Yes, I'll come this afternoon, and you can tell me how things went with my wife."

Datak left Nolan standing in the street and quickly walked away. He had to stop a certain event from taking place, before it was too late. The Castithan gangster had a meeting with the leader of a mercenary group, and he needed to call the thing off immediately. If he went through with his plan, then his son would have no protection in Defiance.

* * *

Datak drove to the far, west corner of the McCawley lands and parked his rover near the back of an abandoned mine shaft. Workers never came here anymore because they'd striped the mine years ago. He got out of his vehicle and looked around cautiously. Datak didn't see any signs of life. Shane Colbert should've been here by now. He hoped that the mercenary hadn't arrived and left already, but Datak was only a few minutes late, and he'd offered Colbert a huge amount of scrip to do the job. He didn't think that a mercenary of Colbert's caliber would just walk away from that much money.

Datak went around to the front entrance and took a quick look down the mine shaft, but seeing nothing except blackness, he ventured up the hill a little way, to get a better view of the surroundings. Datak didn't see anything close by, so he decided to wait a bit before going in search of the mercenary. Maybe Colbert was running late as well.

Datak heard the awful screech just as he turned back toward the mine shaft. The sound ripped through the valley and shook the ground beneath Datak's feet. The Castithan looked up in horror as the thing came barreling across the field. For something that large, it sure was fast, Datak thought, as he ran into the mine shaft, taking refuge in the only place available. He'd never make it to the rover. The creature moved fast, screaming in rage, as its girth covered the mine shaft entrance, completely blocking out the light, and plunging the mine into total darkness.

Datak huddled in the back of the mine shaft, trying to make his body as small as possible. The thing was just too large to follow him inside, but it could conceivably break through or cause a cave-in by ramming the entrance repeatedly. Datak didn't have a clue why the thing was so angry, but the screeching hurt his ears, so he covered them with his hands for protection.

Datak knew he had to do something. He couldn't stay here forever. The furious Hellion would eventually get in, so Datak removed one hand from his ear and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out his hailer, not sure if it would work or not, but he thought it should, since he wasn't very deep inside the mine. Holding the hailer close to his mouth and pushing the button, Datak whispered, "Nolan."

* * *

After leaving the Mayor's house, Nolan went back to the office. He and Irisa needed to pack their stuff in preparation for a hasty departure. His daughter wasn't happy about it either. She didn't want to leave Tommy, but when her boyfriend vowed to come with them, things went a lot smoother. The three of them entered the Lawkeeper's office, stopping there first, before going to Tommy's place. Unfortunately, the frantic Sensoth waiting inside waylaid their plans.

"What's the problem?" Nolan asked. "Just calm down for a minute because I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Found dead body, crushed rover, big tracks heading east," the Sensoth shouted.

"Let me see if I've got this straight," Nolan replied, repeating what the Sensoth just told him. "You found a body in a crushed rover and some large tracks heading east?"

"Yes, yes," the Sensoth yelled, waving his arms toward the door. "We go now, heard the screeching of the Hellion."

"Not again," Tommy said with a scowl. "There's no way it's a Hellion."

"Yes, Hellion," the Sensoth cried emphatically. "We go now."

"We need to find out for sure. Let's go. We don't have much time," Irisa said nervously.

Nolan noticed the faraway look in Irisa's eyes and knew this was part of her vision, so he and Tommy followed her, piling into a rover, as they raced after the Sensoth.

* * *

The crushed rover sat in a big hole, surrounded by trampled grass and dirt. Nolan didn't recognize the dead man inside, but then, there wasn't much left of the poor slob. He was beyond any hope, so Nolan decided to come back for the body later. They followed the tracks, heading due east, as they doubled back toward Defiance. Nolan and his group needed to stop this thing before it could reach town. Hundreds of people would die if the creature entered a populated area.

"Holy fuck," Tommy said, staring in disbelief at the creature covering the mine shaft entrance. "Our Sensoth must've only got a look at the Hellion's underbelly. That thing is at least fifteen feet tall."

"Yup, at least," Nolan agreed. "Get your blasters ready. We can't let that thing make it to Defiance."

At that moment, Nolan's hailer flared to life and a whispered voice called his name. "Nolan."

"Fuck," Nolan growled, as he grabbed his hailer. "Not now, Datak, I'm a little busy."

"Nolan, this is an emergency, you idiot. I need help," Datak spoke quietly.

"What's wrong, Datak?" Nolan asked, suddenly very concerned.

"I'm trapped in a mine shaft, west of town, with a gigantic Hellion guarding the entrance."

"Oh, is that all?" Nolan replied.

"Is that all? What more do you want?" Datak asked. He wanted to scream at his lover, but he didn't dare risk it.

"Ah, easy now, we're standing a few feet away watching the Hellion. Stay calm. I'm going to try to lead it away from the entrance so we can blast it."

"Be careful, Nolan. That thing is angry."

"We'll be careful, Datak. You just stay put until I give you the word."

Nolan pocketed his hailer and pulled out his blaster. He pulled an extra blaster from the rover and handed it to the Sensoth.

"Irisa, go left and Tommy, you go right. Argol, stay over there on that little knoll and keep firing until I tell you to stop. I'm going straight up the middle to try to get the bug's attention," Nolan said, as he ran toward the thing, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, ugly, over here," Nolan shouted, as he fired his blaster at one of the creature's back legs. "Come on, I know you see me."

The first shot just grazed the Hellion, and it screamed in rage, as it pulled away from the mine shaft entrance. Turning to face its attacker, the thing charged Nolan up the middle of the field.

"Shoot!" Nolan cried.

Irisa, Tommy, and the Sensoth opened fire on the Hellion, blasting the creature from all sides. Nolan took up a spot right in the direct path of the enraged bug. He fired off several shots, in rapid succession, aiming for the eyes and head of the approaching behemoth.

Nolan stepped back, as the thing screamed in pain and stampeded his position. Smoke billowed all around, making it difficult to see, but Nolan knew the thing was close as its hot breath wafted across his cheek.

The ground shook in protest as the Hellion fell right at Nolan's feet. Jumping back, the Lawkeeper fired more shots into the creature's head, just for good measure. It had to end here. There was no way Nolan would let that thing get back up. Irisa, Tommy, and Argol, moved in cautiously, surrounding the creature, as they continued to shoot at it. One well-aimed shot to the head finally did the job. Brains, blood, and other gelatinous gunk exploded outward, bathing Nolan in a smelly, sticky mess.

"Cease fire," Nolan shouted.

Tommy cringed in disgust. "Yuck, man, that's just nasty."

"Yeah, but it could've been a lot worse. I'm lucky that I didn't end up like that poor dead guy back in the rover."

"Nobody's hurt?" Irisa asked.

"I think we're all good, honey, but can you and Tommy ride back to the body with Argol? We need to bring it in for an autopsy. I hope we can figure out who he is."

"Sure, Nolan, we'll go get it," Tommy replied. "What are you going to do?"

"Ah, I need to get my… fiance out the mine shaft," Nolan replied with a laugh.

"Oh right," Tommy said with a grin. "We'll leave you to it then."

Irisa raised an eyebrow at her father. "This is it, Nolan. It's do or die time, so don't fuck it up."

A shiver went down the Lawkeeper's spine as his daughter gazed at him pointedly. Nolan felt that whatever happened in the next few minutes might just change their fate forever.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Nolan asked, pulling Datak into his arms.

"Oh, Nolan, you reek, so take your hands off me at once."

Nolan chuckled as he let go of his ungrateful lover. "You're welcome."

Datak smirked at the Lawkeeper. "Thank you, I suppose, but did you kill it?"

"It's dead, so you're safe now, but we need to get back to town. Tommy and Irisa are bringing in a body we found in a crushed rover. I don't know who he is. I never saw him before."

"A body, huh?" Datak asked with a strange look in his eye.

"Yeah, so come on, we have to go."

"What about my rover," Datak asked.

"Just leave it. We'll come back for it later."

"All right, whatever you want, Nolan."

Datak followed Nolan to his rover and they took off toward Defiance at a fast clip. He remained silent for the entire trip back to town, raising Nolan's suspicions.

Nolan parked the rover in front of the office, but he didn't attempt to get out. Turning toward his conniving lover, Nolan covered Datak's wrist with his hand.

"What's the matter?" Datak asked. "Aren't we going in? You really need a bath."

"We'll go inside in a minute, but for now, we need to have a little chat. What were you doing inside a McCawley mine, Datak?"

"Well, if you must know, I was very upset after meeting with the Castithan Order, so I went for a walk to clear my head. I hadn't realized that I'd traveled that far, until I heard the screech of the Hellion and looked up. The mine shaft was the only shelter nearby, so I ran inside for protection."

Nolan angrily shook his head. "No, Datak, try again. You're lying. I know you're lying. You told me you had to meet with someone. Who was it?"

"I went to meet a man from a neighboring town. He offered his services, as a campaign manager, for the upcoming election. I was simply going to meet him as a courtesy, to let him know that his services were no longer needed, but the man never showed up, so I went for that walk."

"Listen to me, sweetheart," Nolan growled. "I'll give you one more chance. What we're you doing near a McCawley mine? If you don't tell me the truth, I'm going to throw you to the Castithan Order and never look back. Do you understand?"

Datak noted the look in Nolan's eye as he carefully considered his next statement. He finally decided it would probably be better to come clean than to face the wrath of the Castithan Order.

"I went to meet a mercenary. His name was Shane Colbert. He and his group are known for getting particularly nasty jobs done neatly. I originally hired him to kill Rafe McCawley and anyone else who got in the way, so that I could take over the mines."

"Son of a bitch," Nolan snarled as his hand clamped tighter around Datak's wrist.

"Wait, Nolan, honestly I was trying to call it off. I had to go to the meeting before his band of mercenaries arrived. If McCawley ended up dead then Alak wouldn't have any protection in Defiance. I swear, Nolan, I was trying to stop it, but Colbert never showed up."

"That's because he's flat as a pancake, thanks to our Hellion. Fuck, Datak, I should beat you into a coma, and leave your body on Rafe's doorstep. Of all the idiotic things to do, how could you…"

"I love you, Nolan," Datak interrupted, looking innocent as an angel. "I'm sorry. It was a very bad idea and I regret my decision to hire someone to kill Rafe McCawley. It was Stahma's idea anyway and I promise I'll never do something like that again, besides we may need Rafe in the future."

Nolan was blowing fire from his nostrils when Irisa's words echoed in his mind. _'Just show a little patience and understanding.'_

The Lawkeeper took a deep breath. He looked at his lover, sitting next to him, faking sincerity, but something in the way Datak was gazing at him made Nolan's heart beat wildly. He knew for sure now that his love for Datak superseded any underhanded, double-dealing, murderous plots, that the gangster might have going on in his devious mind.

"Please, Nolan," Datak said softly. "Please forgive me. I give you my word of honor that I won't try to kill Rafe McCawley again."

"Yeah," Nolan laughed. "But only because you may need him in the future."

"Exactly," Datak grinned.

"You're such an ass," Nolan replied as he leaned closer to his lover.

Datak gently caressed the side of Nolan's face with his free hand as the Lawkeeper released his wrist. Nolan wrapped an arm around Datak's waist, pulling him close, as he kissed him right there in the rover. Datak moaned into the kiss when Nolan slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Datak put his arms fully around Nolan's neck as the kiss deepened. Nolan opened his eyes briefly, catching a flash of purple fire, as he continued to kiss his lover in front of the growing crowd of curious onlookers.

As the oblivious couple made out passionately, in front of the Lawkeeper's office, several of the Castithan Oder members, who were standing across the street, took notes on the spectacle happening before their eyes. It would make a very interesting report, and as the order members walked away smiling to each other, Nolan and Datak still kissed unaware that a new chapter in their lives was about to begin.

"Mm," Datak sighed, as they came up for air. "That was lovely, but you still stink, Nolan. Why don't you come to my home and we can bathe together?"

"That's a great idea. A Castithan bath sounds like just the ticket, because if I don't fuck you soon, I may explode like that Hellion."

"Well, we can't have that now. All I want exploding is your hard cock inside me," Datak said seductively.

"Oh yeah," Nolan agreed as he gunned the engine and took off toward Datak's house.

* * *

The next morning, the Castithan Order called Datak Tarr before the Council of Elders. Datak couldn't believe that they'd reached a decision so quickly. Nolan almost fell over in shock when he found out that the council unanimously approved Datak's petition. Now they could get married without any further trouble.

"There's just one small catch, Nolan."

"Oh, God, what is it?" Nolan asked.

"We have to marry, two days from now, in front of the Castithan Order."

"Two days, that's all we have is two days? How are we supposed to prepare for a wedding in two days?"

"The Castithan Order is taking care of it. All we have to do is show up. You will show up, right?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Nolan grumbled.

Datak looked at Nolan pensively. "Um, there's more, Nolan."

"Fuck, I should've known. There always is."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pre-wedding Jitters

Datak sat quietly, waiting for his lover to calm down, as Nolan paced around his living room for more than an hour, after he'd finally stopped ranting. The Lawkeeper turned three different shades of red when Datak told him the rest of the story. The terms of the marriage bond specifically stated, that once the ceremony ended, he and Nolan would have to consummate the bond, in a public bath, with the Council of Elders watching.

Nolan stopped pacing in front of his lover, shaking his head adamantly. "I can't do it, Datak. I just can't do it. There is no way that I can make love to you in front of a bunch of people. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Datak covered his face with his hands. Damn it, why was Nolan so stubborn? It was only one small sex act. How difficult could it be?

Nolan knelt in front of his lover and pried his hands away from his face. "Please, Datak, say something. Tell me that there's another way?"

Datak leaned forward, resting his forehead against Nolan's, and sighed in frustration. "There is no other way, Nolan. The Castithan Order wrote it into the marriage contract. If we do not agree to the ritual mating, then the contract is void, and we will be right back where we started."

"Fuck, Datak, that's not fair. Alak and Christie didn't have to do it in front of the Council of Elders, so why do we have to put on a show?"

"Alak and Christie were never married before. Divorce is unheard of in Castithan society. Stahma and I did not do the ritual mating either. It is only required when the bonding couple has had a previous marriage."

"This is my first marriage, Datak. Shouldn't that count?"

"No, Nolan, it does not count because this is my second marriage. I released my wife, in favor of you, so if we do not go through with it, the Castithan Order will consider my bond with Stahma still valid."

"Mother of an Antarctic whore," Nolan yelled. "That's just… just fucking…"

"Nolan, I am afraid cursing will not help, but if it makes you feel better, then go right ahead."

"Don't start with me, Datak. I'm not in the best of moods," Nolan growled as he got up and resumed his pacing.

"Please, stop that damn pacing, Nolan. It is getting on my nerves. We have to resolve this situation immediately."

Nolan stopped in his tracks, giving Datak the evil eye, as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Datak shouted after Nolan's retreating form.

"Away from you," Nolan yelled back.

Datak begged. "Please, Nolan, do not leave," but it was too late. Nolan was in his rover and halfway down the road already. Datak wasn't about to chase the stubborn Lawkeeper either. He still had his Castithan pride, and if Nolan wasn't willing to compromise, then they were through. If Datak ever felt like crying, the time was now, but he refused to let his lover get to him like that. Datak figured that after Nolan cooled down he'd see things more clearly and come back. Nolan was reasonable enough when he wasn't angry.

* * *

"Hey, I thought you were still at Datak's," Irisa said when she entered their box above the Lawkeeper's office and saw Nolan sitting at the table sucking down shots of liquor.

"I left," Nolan growled. He was still so mad that he couldn't see straight.

Irisa sat down across from her father and stared at him. Nolan was close to fucking up again. Irisa just knew it, and she couldn't let that happen. Nolan would find happiness with Datak, if he'd just stop over thinking the situation.

"Please, stop staring at me, honey. If you've got something to say, say it already."

"What happened at Datak's? You spent the night there, but now you're home drinking yourself unconscious. The Castithans approved Datak's petition. I know they did. I saw it in a vision."

Nolan looked up from his shot glass with anger burning in his eyes. "Yup, they did, but I think you left one very important part out of the tale. When you mentioned a shotgun a wedding, you should've warned me."

"Oh, sorry, but I didn't think you'd believe me. How was I supposed to tell you about that? It didn't make much sense, even to me, but the ceremony is necessary, Nolan. You always insist that I trust you, but you never trust me. Shouldn't it work both ways?"

Nolan swallowed another shot before answering. "I trust you, sweetheart, but in this situation, I really don't think that I can do it."

"Let it go, Nolan. You can do it because you have to, and I know that you love Datak. It's obvious to anyone with of set of eyes. I know he's not exactly an upstanding citizen of Defiance, but he loves you too, in his own way. It's only one evening out of your lives, and once the ritual is over, the Castithan Order will leave you and Datak alone."

"I'm not sure if Datak will forgive me because I kind of insulted him when I left. I think I told him that I needed to get away from him."

Irisa smiled. "He's waiting for you, Nolan, but if you don't go back soon, you're right, he won't forgive you. Now, put the bottle down and get out of here."

"What if I really can't do it, Irisa? What if I freeze?"

"You can do it, Nolan. Please, trust me just this once. All you have to do is close your eyes and pretend that Datak is the only person in the room."

Nolan looked at Irisa doubtfully, but he capped the bottle of liquor anyway. "Okay, I guess I'd better get back to Datak before he goes on another killing spree."

"I think Datak's just sad now. You might want to do something about that, Nolan," Irisa said with devious grin.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but if he throws me out, I'm blaming you."

Irisa laughed. "Okay, I'll take the blame. Good luck, Nolan, you're going to need it."

"Thanks," Nolan replied, smiling at his daughter, as he left to make amends with a certain unpredictable, Castithan gangster.

Irisa smiled to herself after Nolan left. He and Datak were two of the most stubborn people she'd ever met in her life. Irisa thought they made the perfect match.

* * *

Datak was staring out the window when he saw Nolan's rover pull up out front. It was very late, and he'd almost given into despair, but something told him that if he waited long enough his obstinate lover would return. Datak smirked as the Lawkeeper staggered toward the door. Obviously, Nolan was half-drunk, but Datak didn't care, just as long as he came back.

Datak threw open the door and caught his wobbly paramour as he fell face first into his waiting arms.

"That was an elegant entrance," Datak purred as he righted Nolan.

"Ah, sorry, but I had a few shots after I left."

"I'd say more than a few. I hope you are not on duty because the Mayor would be very disappointed in you."

"No, I'm not on duty, Datak. I wouldn't be here if I was on duty."

Datak dragged Nolan bodily into the living room and dropped him on the sofa. Sitting next to him, Datak stripped Nolan of his coat and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Did you miss me?" Nolan asked jokingly.

"Apparently, I did," Datak replied. "I am just glad you decided to come back, drunk or not."

Nolan leaned forward and nuzzled Datak's neck, nipping lightly at a succulent earlobe. "I missed you too," Nolan whispered in Datak's ear, "and I'm sorry. I was angry when I left. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know that you did not mean it and I want this to work, Nolan. Please, will you try to take part in the ritual mating?"

"I'll try any fucking thing you want," Nolan growled, pushing Datak down on the sofa, as he ripped the Castithan's shirt open. Buttons flew in all directions as Nolan leaned down and sucked one of Datak's pale nipples into his mouth.

"Nolan," Datak gasped as he rubbed his erection against his lover's answering hardness.

"God, Datak, I want you so much. I'm so hot for you that I think I could spontaneously combust."

Datak laughed. "Please do not. That might be painful for both of us."

Nolan sat up and grinned down at his lover. "All jokes aside, I need you naked… now."

"Your wish is my command," Datak drawled as he unhooked the chain around his waist and lowered his zipper.

Nolan watched, with hooded eyes, as Datak slid his pants past his hips, and pushed them off on the floor. Nolan followed suit, pulling the shirt over his head, and hastily getting rid of his jeans. Soon, both parties were deliciously naked and writhing on the sofa.

Nolan, caught off guard by his lover, suddenly found himself flipped on his back, with Datak between his legs, using his tongue to probe his sensitive hole.

The sensation electrified Nolan, setting his whole body on fire, as Datak continued to shove his tongue in and out of his ass.

Nolan's mind, clouded by whiskey, tried to compensate for the complete loss of control, but damn, the feelings that Datak was pulling from him were just too good. Nolan heard himself moan as Datak wedged a hand between his legs and squeezed his balls firmly. There wasn't anything to use for lubrication, and Datak didn't want to bother to go get anything, so he loosened Nolan up, as best he could, with nothing but his tongue.

Datak retreated, pulling his tongue out, to several loud protests from Nolan.

"Why the fuck did you stop?"

"I cannot wait, Nolan. I am going to fuck you."

Datak shoved two fingers inside Nolan's partially stretched hole with a bit of excessive force.

"Ah, fuck, Datak, ease up some," Nolan groaned.

"Sorry, I guess I am just too fucking eager."

Datak slowed his pace, stretching Nolan more gently, as he added a third finger. The slow burn gave way to intense pleasure as Datak grazed his prostate with the tips of his fingers. He licked Nolan's chest, and sucked on a pert nipple, as he shoved a fourth finger into the Lawkeeper's loosening hole.

"Fucking hell," Nolan cried. "That's good enough, Datak. Get on with it, will you? Just let me turn over first."

"Fuck no! I want to see your eyes when you come," Datak said as he held Nolan's thighs in the air and shoved his cock into his lover's ass.

"Oh… God… fuck!" Nolan shouted.

"Oh yes, you're tight, Nolan, so tight, hot, and beautiful!"

Datak began pulling almost all the way out, and then slamming back into Nolan's silky heat, as the Lawkeeper writhed beneath him. Datak released one of Nolan's thighs as he pulled his lover upright and kissed him thoroughly. Datak knew he wouldn't last very long as his balls started to tighten up. He grabbed Nolan's cock, stroking and twisting it, as he buried himself as deep as he could inside his Lawkeeper.

Nolan fell back and held on tightly to the arm of the sofa with both hands as the man above him struck his prostrate expertly. He was very close too. Datak groaned and grunted, with every thrust, and when he slid his fist up Nolan's shaft from root to tip, Nolan exploded in a haze of drunken bliss. Creamy, white spunk spewed into the air, across Datak's chest, and over his stomach as their eyes opened, locking for a moment. Datak groaned, thrusting hard one more time as he followed his lover into orgasm. Nolan felt his insides bathed with Datak's hot seed as the man collapsed on his chest.

Harsh breathing filled the room for a long time. Neither could move, as they lay spent in each other's arms. Nolan held Datak close, his lover half-unconscious on top of him, as they reveled in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Nolan's mind wandered, still a little fuzzy from too much alcohol, but clear enough to realize that he'd make love to Datak in front of the entire world if he had to. Nothing could keep him from his lover, not threats of death, or giant Hellion attacks, not even crazy Castithan rules would come between Datak and him ever again. Nolan refused to allow it because Datak Tarr was his now… and for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Nolan moaned, and clutched at his aching head, as the events of the previous evening jumbled together in a semi-coherent blur.

"Oh hell," Nolan groaned. "My head feels like it's going to explode," Nolan said, seeing his lover enter the room. "How long have you been up?"

"I got up a while ago, Nolan. I figured you might need this," Datak said as he handed the Lawkeeper a glass of something blue and fizzy.

"I don't know what hurts worse, my head, stomach, or ass," Nolan complained.

"That is what you get for downing a half a bottle of whisky in a short amount of time. I remember from experience how it feels, but this will help your stomach and head. Unfortunately, it will not do a thing for your ass," Datak replied with grin.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am. You deserve the pain for running out of here yesterday. I started to worry that you would not come back, Nolan. I may still be a bit annoyed with you."

Nolan drank the awful tasting blue stuff in one gulp, sitting the empty glass on the nightstand, as he looked up at his lover through glassy eyes.

"I said I was sorry, so will you sit next to me, please? It hurts my head to look up at you."

Datak smiled and sat down on the bed beside Nolan. He gently brushed his fingertips across Nolan's forehead, mentally kicking himself for showing so much sympathy to the hung-over Lawkeeper.

Nolan sighed gratefully as Datak continued to rub his pounding head.

"Why did you really leave yesterday? Datak asked. "I do not think it was because of the mating ritual, at least not all of it."

"You're right. That was only part of the reason. I guess, the truth is, I'm scared. We didn't talk about it very much. The Castithan Order didn't give us any time to make plans."

"We have time now, Nolan. What concerns you about the bonding?"

"What doesn't concern me, Datak? What are we going to do after the ceremony? Where will we live? What about Irisa, where is she going to live? I don't want to leave Irisa, above the Lawkeeper's office, all by herself. You also have to think of Alak. Is he going to stay with Rafe McCawley permanently? These are things we need to consider, Datak."

"I know, and while you were out getting drunk, I was taking these issues into consideration."

"Oh yeah," Nolan said, raising an eyebrow. "What did you come up with?"

"My house is large enough for all of us. I do not have a problem with your daughter moving in here. As for Alak, he is welcome to come home anytime he likes."

"Hmm, that's very reasonable of you," Nolan replied suspiciously."

"Please, I am not a reasonable man, as you well know, but it will look better, in the eyes of the Castithan Order, if we are living like an actual family."

Nolan laughed. "There's always an angle with you, love."

"Did you think I would change my ways? It is what it is, Nolan, so do you still want to go through with the bonding? You cannot alter your decision halfway through the ceremony. It would mean instant death for us all."

Nolan stared at his lover for a long moment, knowing that a leopard would never change its spots. He had to accept Datak, for the person he was, and take whatever mayhem followed the Castithan gangster with a grain of salt.

"I won't change my mind, Datak. In spite of everything, I love you."

Datak smiled and kissed Nolan on the cheek. "I understand that we have a few problems, and I do not think they will go away overnight, but I love you too, Nolan. I will try to behave, I promise."

Nolan laughed. "I can't picture that, but we'll see, I guess. You had just better hope that I don't throw up on you at the wedding because I'm still terrified out of my mind."

"You will be fine, Nolan. It is just pre-wedding jitters. I have confidence in your intestinal fortitude."

"Hmm, I'm glad you do because I certainly don't. Ah, can I drink heavily before the ceremony?"

"I think that you have had enough alcohol for a while, so that is a definite no."

"Fine, I'll stay sober, but only for you," Nolan acquiesced.

"Good, but I think we should rest up. Tomorrow is the big day and we will need our strength to get through the wedding."

"That's an excellent idea, but you have too many clothes on. Why don't you take them off and come back to bed?" Nolan asked with a wicked grin.

Uh, is this your idea of resting, Nolan?"

"Absolutely," Nolan replied as he pulled Datak down for a long, leisurely kiss.

* * *

The next morning, dark skies and rain clouds threatened to put a damper on the spectacle about to take place in the town square. Amanda knocked softly on the bedroom door, not waiting for an answer before entering. It still shocked her to see Kenya intertwined with the beautiful Castithan woman. It certainly was a strange turn of events, especially since not much surprised Amanda these days.

"Wake up," Amanda ordered. "We have a wedding to attend and we don't want to get there late, so move it."

"Just five more minutes," Kenya begged, rolling over and taking a quick glance at her annoying sibling.

"No, Kenya, we don't have time."

"She will be along in a minute," Stahma promised, sitting up and giving her sleepy lover a sharp poke in the shoulder.

"Ouch," Kenya complained loudly.

"Get up, dear. I am not going to miss my former husband's wedding. This is one event that I simply must see with my own eyes."

Amanda giggled from the doorway. "Me too, I wouldn't miss it for the world. You've got twenty minutes to meet me downstairs."

"We will be right there, Amanda," Stahma replied as she leaned down and kissed her lover gently on the head. "Come now, darling, get up or I will dump a bucket of cold water on you."

"All right, I'm up, but only because I want to see how nervous Nolan is, and I know you really would dump a bucket of water on me."

"Yes, I would, dear."

Kenya laughed and climbed over Stahma, making a run for the bathroom before her lover could get in there.

"Ha ha, beat you," Kenya teased.

"We could share, you know. The bathroom is large enough for both of us, miss selfish."

"Get in here, baby," Kenya replied as she crooked her finger at Stahma. "I'll show you the joys of sharing a shower."

"Oh, that does sound lovely, but we really need to hurry. Alak and Christie will arrive at any time now," Stahma said as she got up and followed Kenya into the bathroom.

"We'll be quick, I promise. I'm used to dressing on the fly. I can get dressed, curl my hair, and put on makeup, in less than ten minutes, but I'm so surprised that Alak agreed to attend the wedding. I thought he was still angry with his father. Isn't that why he and Christie moved in with Rafe McCawley?"

"Initially, Alak was furious, but he got over it. I explained to him that I left Datak because I was in love with you, so the divorce was actually a mutual decision."

"I feel bad for him," Kenya said, dragging Stahma into the hot shower.

"He will be just fine, "Stahma assured the dark-haired woman as she pulled her close for a languid kiss.

"Mm," Kenya moaned when Stahma slipped two fingers inside her, working her clitoris fast, and never breaking the kiss.

Kenya's fingers didn't stay idle either. She mirrored Stahma's actions, running her fingers back and forth inside her lover's wetness until Stahma shook uncontrollably. Water cascaded over the rocking couple, as their hunger reached a crescendo, and they cried out in unison, coming in sweet waves of ecstasy. They held each other tightly for a moment, until they could stand on their own, as the water washed away all evidence of their passion.

"Maybe we should just go back to bed," Kenya suggested hopefully.

"Oh no, we are going to this wedding. Now, please show me those quick dressing skills of yours."

"Okay, party pooper, but I guess I really do want to see if Nolan turns as pale as Datak," Kenya said laughing.

"I bet he does… probably even paler," Stahma replied, laughing along with her lover.

* * *

Datak and Nolan woke up to a loud banging on the front door. Someone outside the house, shouting angrily, wanted to get in, and by the sound of it, he was trying to break down the door. Nolan jumped out of bed, hastily throwing on a pair of pants, and grabbed his blaster from its holster. He ran down the stairs, followed closely by his lover, wielding a Castithan charge blade.

"Open up, you sorry son of Castithan whore!" Rafe McCawley shouted.

Nolan reached for the door handle, flipping the lock, as he flung it open, and pointed his blaster at Rafe.

"What the hell is going on, Rafe?" Nolan asked angrily as Rafe McCawley stepped inside and aimed a double-barreled shotgun at him.

"I'm going to kill that Casti bastard once and for all!" Rafe screamed in rage.

"Over my dead body, Rafe," Nolan yelled, taking a step closer to McCawley.

"Well, if you don't move aside, Nolan, then you'll leave me no choice," Rafe replied as he cocked the hammer back on his antique weapon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: We Got Married in a Fever

Rafe McCawley waved his shotgun menacingly at the Lawkeeper, leaving no doubt that he was serious.

"Get out of my way, Nolan!" Rafe shouted.

"Wait," Datak yelled, stepping boldly in front of his lover. "At least, have the decency to tell me what I have done to deserve this, Rafe?"

"Get back, Datak," Nolan commanded.

Datak stared Rafe McCawley down stubbornly. "No, Nolan, we have to get to the bottom of this. Give me an answer, McCawley, what did I do to deserve such wrath?"

"As if you didn't know, you miserable, murdering piece of Castithan shtako," Rafe growled, pointing the shotgun directly at Datak's head.

"Don't make me shoot you, Rafe. Put the gun down or I'll blow your head off," Nolan ordered.

"Do it, Nolan, but I'm pretty good with a gun, and I bet I can get off a shot before you do."

"Rafe, may we please talk about the situation? Honestly, I do not have any idea why you are so angry. Our children just married and I harbor no ill will toward you."

"Oh Please, do you think I'm stupid, Tarr? The only reason you allowed your son to marry my daughter is so that you could take over my mines. You'll never guess who paid me a visit last night?"

"I could not begin to guess, Rafe. Who paid you a visit?"

Rafe laughed bitterly. "You can imagine my surprise, when I came home last evening, and found a member of a mercenary group standing on my doorstep. He seemed pissed off too. He told me a little story, about how you hired his group to kill me and take control of the mines. He said that his boss went to meet with you and never returned."

"Rafe, you do not know what you are talking about?"

"Shut up, Datak, I'm not finished," Rafe snarled. "The mercenary said that he thinks you killed his boss, so you wouldn't have to pay him, then the man made me a deal. He said that he and his band would kill you in exchange for the same amount of scrip that you offered his boss. Count your blessings, Tarr, that I turned him down. I told him that I didn't need help killing the likes of you. Does any of this ring a bell, Datak?"

"Rafe, put the gun down…now," Nolan ordered again with a bit more emphasis. "It's not what you think. Do you realize that this is our wedding day?"

"That's your fucking insanity, Nolan. Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"You do not understand, Rafe, if Nolan and I are late for the bonding ceremony, the Castithan Order will kill us. They will also kill Stahma and Kenya Rosewater. Are you willing to take responsibility for the deaths of four people?"

"What the hell is he going on about?" Rafe asked as the wind gradually started to go out of his sail.

"Rafe, listen to me, Datak and I have to get married. The Castithan order granted Datak a divorce, so that he could marry me. His wife is having an affair with Kenya. Castithans are funny about that sort of thing. I understand that you're angry, but you don't know the full story."

"Then, I suggest you enlighten me quickly, before I start shooting."

"Tell him, Datak. Tell him everything. We can't afford to arrive late for our own wedding."

"Please, Rafe, will you let us get dressed? If you follow us upstairs, I promise I will tell you exactly what happened?" Datak implored.

Rafe McCawley thought for a moment, but finally nodded his agreement, as he raised his shotgun and pointed it at the stairs. "All right, go, but don't do anything crazy. Nolan, if you put your blaster away, I give you my word that I won't shoot until I hear what Tarr has to say."

Nolan slowly lowered his blaster, never breaking eye contact with Rafe, as he put himself between McCawley and his lover. "Go on up, Datak, I'll be right behind you. Rafe you follow me."

"Protective, aren't you," Rafe said with revulsion. "I still don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, Nolan. Why would you want to marry a sociopath? He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Nolan looked back at Rafe, mumbling over his shoulder. "I can't help it, Rafe, I love him."

"You're a fucking idiot, Nolan," Rafe replied as he followed the Lawkeeper and Datak up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Datak handed Nolan his clothes off the rack by the bathroom door. "Go get ready, Nolan. I will talk to Rafe."

"Leaving you alone with him is not an option, Datak. There is no fucking way."

"Nolan, we do not have time to debate the subject. Please, go get dressed. I will explain everything to McCawley."

"Nolan, if it makes you feel any better, I promise not to kill Datak, until after I've heard the entire story."

"That's fucking comforting," Nolan groaned.

"Please, we are rapidly running out of time."

Nolan sighed. His lover seemed determined to get himself killed, by either McCawley's hand or the Castithan Order. When Irisa told him that they'd have a shotgun wedding, this wasn't exactly what he'd pictured.

"Fine," Nolan relented, but he handed the blaster to Datak for insurance. "Rafe, if you kill Datak, it will really upset me. Do you understand?"

"My word, Lawkeeper, I won't kill him just yet."

"There now, everything is under control, Nolan, so hurry up."

Nolan turned warily, watching the two of them from the corner of his eye, as he entered the bathroom to prepare for his '_possible_' wedding.

"Start talking, Datak," Rafe said impatiently. "You don't have all day."

"Rafe, I am sorry for any undue stress that you have suffered, but I did not try to kill you, at least, not after thinking things through."

"So, you did hire a mercenary to kill me and take over the mines?" Rafe asked as his anger intensified once more.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago. I went to meet with Shane Colbert recently to call off the attack. I did not intend to let him kill you, but I was too late. Colbert was the man who Nolan found in the crushed rover. He died in the Hellion attack, and never reached our meeting place. I brought a large amount of scrip with me to compensate Colbert for his time, but once I found out about his death, I thought the incident over."

Rafe McCawley's face seethed with rage as he fingered the shotgun's trigger. "You scheming, sorry ass, mother fucker," Rafe said, keeping his tone low, so as not to alert the Lawkeeper.

"Wait, please, Rafe, I am sorry. I apologize for my actions, but I have changed, honestly. Everything is different now. When I learned of my wife's affair with Kenya Rosewater, I realized that I was in love with Nolan. I want a life with him, but we cannot have that unless we make it to the wedding on time."

"You expect me to believe that your murderous impulses just suddenly went away?" Rafe asked incredulously.

"Yes, absolutely, I need you alive, Rafe."

"And why is that, Datak?"

"Well, the truth is, if you get killed, Alak will not have protection in Defiance. Should anything go wrong at the wedding, and the Castithan Order decides to kill us, who would take care of my son?"

Rafe snorted. "That makes more sense, Datak. You only want me alive to take care of Alak."

"In the event your death, Rafe, I know you would want someone around to look after Christie."

"Yes, I would, but I doubt that you'd be the person to do it."

"I give you my word, Rafe, I will never let any harm come to your daughter. Alak loves Christie and his heart would break if he ever lost her. Look, Rafe, I just want is to marry Nolan and forget about the past. I believe that we can all have a fresh start. I do not want to fight with you anymore. Please, Rafe, may we put our old hostilities to rest?"

"I don't know, Tarr. You're not exactly trustworthy, so why should I believe you?"

"I'll keep him in check, Rafe," Nolan answered as he came out of the bathroom dressed to the nines. "I promise there'll be no more shenanigans, or underhanded dealings, involving you or any member of your family, for as long as Datak and I stay married."

"I give you my word as well, Rafe," Datak replied, looking his lover up and down. "Mm, you look delicious, Nolan."

"Don't be a smartass, love. Rafe still has a shotgun pointed at you."

Rafe gagged. "I think I might be sick."

"That makes two of us," Nolan replied, looking very uncomfortable in a suit and tie. "Datak, I'll take over, if that's okay with Rafe? You need to get ready fast."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Nolan and I will keep each other company. I'll try to talk him out of the biggest mistake of his life."

"You may try, but it will not work. Nolan is committed," Datak responded, as he handed the blaster back to Nolan, and left to get dressed for the ceremony.

"Uh huh, he should be committed to a mental ward," Rafe replied, shaking his head at Nolan.

Nolan smiled self-consciously. "Sorry, Rafe, but I'm not going to change my mind. I refuse to let Stahma and Kenya die because of this."

"That's confusing, Nolan. I don't get it. Why would the Castithan Order kill two innocent women?"

"Castithans won't grant a divorce to a woman. Only a man can release their spouse, so Datak had to petition the Council of Elders for a formal dissolution of the bond. Grudgingly, the Castithan Order approved the petition, but only after we agreed to get married. I had to proclaim my intentions to bond with Datak in front of the Council of Elders."

"So, they'll really kill the four of you, if you don't go through with the wedding?"

"Yes, Rafe, the Castithans are not playing around here."

"Jeez, Nolan, that's fucking messed up, but still, do you really think you can keep that maniac on a short leash?"

"Probably not, Rafe," Nolan replied, rolling his eyes.

"That's what I thought."

"However, I will do my best, and Datak is not out to get you anymore. He knows that you'll take care of Alak if anything happens to him. Please, Rafe, we only have ten minutes left to get to the town square. What's your decision, Rafe?"

"I suppose that I don't have a choice, now do I? I can't let the Casti's kill Amanda's sister. She would never forgive me."

Nolan smiled. "Nope, she wouldn't, and I know you don't want that. I've seen the way you look at our lovely Mayor."

"Hmm, we're not going there, Nolan. Let's just leave well enough alone. We both know that I'm way too old for Amanda."

"Maybe you should ask her how she feels. You won't know unless you ask."

"Forget it, Nolan. Just worry about your own love life, because it's fucked up."

"Still trying, Rafe?" Datak asked upon exiting the bathroom. "I told you that Nolan would not listen. He loves me."

"His mistake," Rafe said, watching with fascination, as the Lawkeeper stared at Datak.

"You look beautiful," Nolan said softly, seeing his partner dressed in white, from head to toe, and glowing like an ethereal vision.

Datak looked into his Nolan's eyes, love shining brightly within their blue depths, as he reached for the Lawkeeper's hand. "Thank you, I am happy that you approve."

"Oh, I do, most definitely."

"That's it, I'm going to puke. I can't take it anymore. You two are positively nauseating, but who am I to stand in the way of true love? You have eight minutes and counting, so let's go. I'll even ride shotgun, pardon the pun, to make sure you get to the town square on time."

"Does this mean that I am forgiven?" Datak asked.

"No, but it's somewhat better. I'll refrain from shooting you until I see how things go."

"Thanks, Rafe," Nolan grinned as he holstered his blaster and rushed his lover out the door.

"Yes, thank you, Rafe," Datak echoed, letting Nolan guide him down the stairs.

Grumbling loudly, Rafe chastised his judgment. "I know I'm going to fucking regret this."

"Face it, Rafe, you're a fool for love, just like the rest of us," Nolan replied, laughing as they got in their rover and sped off toward the town square.

* * *

"I don't know," Kenya said for the umpteenth time. "It's not looking good for any of us. Nolan and Datak only have a few minutes left."

Stahma watched the road for any sign of her former husband and his bride-to-be, but they were nowhere in sight. Worry lines deepened in her forehead as time kept ticking away. Amanda and Irisa tried desperately to raise Nolan on his hailer, but there was no response. Irisa couldn't imagine what was keeping her father. She knew he wouldn't falter this close to the wedding. Something was wrong… terribly wrong, or Nolan would've arrived by now.

"I'm going after him," Irisa whispered to Amanda. "This isn't right."

"Yeah, I'm coming with you," Tommy said over her shoulder. After all, he was the best man, or maid of honor, he wasn't sure which at this point.

"Okay, let's go, because we need to find them in a hurry. That Castithan Priest is looking a bit agitated."

"He does look rather angry," Stahma agreed as the group huddled together in conference.

Breaking ranks, Tommy and Irisa headed for their rover just as two Chargers rounded the corner and came to a screeching halt.

"It about time," Irisa sighed.

Nolan climbed out of the Charger, waving to the crowd, as he and Datak walked over to where the Priest was standing. Tommy and Irisa took up their places next to the bride and groom, giving the couple a raised eyebrow.

"Where have you two been, and why is Rafe McCawley with you? Irisa asked in exasperation.

"I'm sorry we're late, honey, but our vehicle wouldn't start, so Rafe jumped us."

"Literally," Datak added.

Nolan gave his lover a hard stare. "Not now, cupcake, save the jokes for the bathtub antics. We might need a few laughs then."

"Have it your way, sweetie, but you may appreciate my sense of humor later," Datak drawled sarcastically.

"May we begin now?" The Castithan Priest roared above the crowd, glowering at the happy pair as they stood before him.

"Of course," Datak replied, cowed by the forcefulness of the Priest, as the wedding ceremony commenced in earnest.

* * *

"Don't we even get a party?" Nolan asked perturbed as the crowd of people shook their hands and congratulated them.

The Castithan Order and the Council of Elders stood waiting for the newly bonded couple, on the steps of the league hall impatiently, with arms folded across their chests.

"I am afraid not, Nolan. It will have to wait until tomorrow. We must go to the bathing area now. Will you be all right?" Datak asked nervously.

"I suppose so, Datak, but I still think you should have let me get drunk."

Datak smacked Nolan on the back of his head affectionately. "No drunkenness allowed, love. You know the rules. Come now, we cannot keep the Elders waiting any longer."

"Fine, let's get this over as fast as possible," Nolan huffed as he followed his new husband to their fate.

* * *

The water shimmered eerily, as they entered the room, lit only by a few strategically placed candles. Nolan squinted, but he couldn't see anyone else.

"Where are they?" Nolan asked.

"They are here, Nolan, bathed in shadow, but never the less, watching our every move."

"What happens now?"

"We undress and get into the bath."

"I'm still not sure that I can make love to you knowing that other people are in the room. I'm so nervous, Datak."

"Hush now," Datak soothed, as he started unbuttoning Nolan's shirt. "I will do all the work. The contract states, as head of the household, that I must make love to you. The Council of Elders will always see me as the dominant partner."

"In your dreams, Datak," Nolan whispered.

"We will argue over it another day, Lawkeeper, but for now, we must finish undressing."

Nolan kept his eyes trained on his lover as they removed the rest of their clothing and slipped into the bath. He felt subconscious as a shadow detached itself from the back wall and came forward to ring a small gong.

"It has begun," Datak said softly, wrapping his arms around Nolan's neck, and leaning in to kiss his new husband.

His lips were warm and soft, his tongue wet as it slid into Nolan's mouth. Nolan suddenly found himself backed against the sidewall of the Castithan bath as Datak continued to kiss him. An irresistible heat sprang to life between his legs, and Nolan responded, pulling Datak close, while kissing him feverishly.

Datak's fingertips glided across bare flesh, warm and smooth. Nolan felt himself shiver as he rubbed against Datak with delicious friction. Vaguely aware of Datak's mouth leaving his, Nolan tilted his head back, a moan escaping him, as Datak's lips moved to his throat. "Oh", Nolan moaned, as the teasingly gentle touch of Datak's fingers sent wild sensations running through every nerve in his body.

Datak smirked, as he sank to his knees, and licked the tip of Nolan's bobbing member before taking it fully in his mouth.

"Please, Datak, I need you," Nolan begged.

"Turn around, Nolan," Datak replied, pulling off his lover's cock.

Nolan eagerly obeyed, lifting his butt in the air to give Datak better access to his puckered opening. Datak graciously accepted Nolan's offer, rimming him while reaching a hand between his legs, and stroking his cock at a maddeningly slow pace.

"Damn, please, Datak, I want you to fuck me."

"Soon, my love, soon," Datak promised. "We must make it last for a while."

Nolan trembled as Datak loosened his entrance with his tongue. His cock pulsed in Datak's hand as his husband ran a thumb over the engorged tip. Passion built inside the warm cocoon of the bath, as the shadows rescinded, making him forget about everything except the long slide of tongue, dancing in and out of his ass.

Nolan bucked against Datak's wicked tongue until the Castithan finally pulled it out. His husband chuckled as he stood up and dipped his fingers into a small bowl sitting on the ledge of the bath. Stroking the crack of Nolan's ass, Datak gently inserted one slick finger into Nolan's tight pucker. A flame, the size of bonfire, burst inside of him as he arched his back and thrust his ass higher in the air.

Nolan moaned and threw his head back, as Datak worked two fingers into him, closely followed by a third. The sensation rippled in the pit of Nolan's stomach and rose to the surface in a full-body flush. Datak removed his fingers and placed something wet and fleshy against Nolan's quivering entrance. When Nolan felt the head of Datak' cock push through his tight ring of muscles, desire flooded his veins in waves of pleasure.

Nolan's nerve endings prickled as Datak held perfectly still, his hot breath drifting over his shoulder, as his husband waited for the burn to fizzle out. Datak ran a gentle hand over Nolan's body, whispering nonsense in his ear, until he adjusted to the intrusion. However, Nolan's patience wore thin quickly and he thrust back on Datak's rigid member.

Datak set a steady pace, gradually increasing in force and speed, as he plunged deeply into Nolan's tight passage. Datak rolled his hips and wrapped his hand around Nolan's cock. He slid in and out smoothly, causing Nolan to moan with each thrust. Lost in the sensations, Nolan became aware of his aching need to come, as Datak stroked his cock harder, and pumped into his ass frantically. The candle light bathed the lovers in a soft golden glow as they raced swiftly toward completion.

The Lawkeeper cried out, his muscles locking in massive convulsions, as he spilled his seed over Datak's fist. His husband thrust deeper, until Nolan felt Datak shudder against his back, as his cock lost all rhythm, and warm spunk spurted inside him.

They remained joined, for some time, clinging to each other like two desperate souls. Then gingerly, Datak eased out and turned Nolan around, as his sweat-glistening body and flaccid, but still swollen cock, twitched between his legs. Datak pulled Nolan toward him for a gentle kiss, brushing the sweat from his forehead, as he leaned against him. Nolan sighed breathlessly, and pulled Datak close, wrapping him in the warmth of his body.

Nolan and Datak floated on a cloud until they heard the ringing of the gong once more. "It is over, Nolan. We are official now," Datak said with a smile, as a breeze rushed past them, and he knew they were finally alone.

"Did the Council of Elders just leave?"

"Yes, husband, they are gone, and we have the council's seal of approval. That was the meaning of the second gong. We passed the test, Nolan. You did very well," Datak praised.

"Uh, thanks," Nolan replied, smirking at his lover. "And may we never have to go through that again. I think we should go home now, so I can show you who the dominant partner really is. Don't you agree?"

"Hmm," Datak glowered, "we shall just see about that, Lawkeeper."

Nolan laughed. "How about we share the power as equals?"

Datak stuck his nose in the air. "Oh, I suppose it's all right, since you seem so adamant about the damn thing."

"Datak, trust me, I think you'll like it better that way."

Datak smiled at Nolan, knowing that his husband was probably right. Things could get dull quickly, if he was in control all the time.

"Shall we go home then?" Datak asked as he pulled Nolan from the bath.

"Sounds like a winning idea to me," Nolan said grinning. "I knew you'd see things my way eventually."

Datak snorted. His husband was in for a few surprises, especially if Nolan thought that he would just roll over and play dead. Datak Tarr did not take a backseat to anyone, not even his new mate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: No News is Good News

Datak's head banged against the wall in time with Nolan's thrusts. The Lawkeeper groaned with every snap of his hips as he drove into Datak vigorously.

"Fuck, yes, Nolan, harder!" Datak begged.

"I told you, love, that you'd like my dominant side. Was I right, or what?" Nolan asked with a laugh.

"Anything you say," Datak moaned. He would agree with whatever his husband said, just so the raw fucking continued… indefinitely.

Nolan chuckled, as he doubled his husband in two, and pounded into Datak's ass. The pair made love all last night, until dawn's first light broke through the bedroom window, and as much as Nolan wanted it to last as well, he knew that he was nearing his limit.

Nolan came with a shout, as he thrust a few more times, and collapsed on top of Datak. Exhausted, Nolan lay there panting while Datak jerked himself off.

"Sorry, love, but I'm beat," Nolan apologized as he rolled off Datak.

"That is not a problem. As far as honeymoons go, I would say that this one was spectacular."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it immensely, but damn, don't we have to get up soon?"

"Yes, we do, my love. That is, if you want to attend the reception that our children planned for us?"

"Ah, I guess we'd better go. I don't want to make Irisa angry, and she'd be really pissed if we didn't go to our own party. I don't think Alak and Christie would appreciate it either. I just hope that I don't fall face first into the punch bowl."

"Now that would be a sight," Datak giggled.

"Laugh it up, love, but I can't help it. We humans need sleep. I'm still trying to figure out how you keep going, and going, and going. Don't you ever get tired?"

"Castithans have exceptional endurance. We tire, but not like humans. It takes a long time to wear us down."

"So I've learned… the hard way."

"I would like to debate this subject with you more, but if we do not get up soon, the party will start without us."

"I suppose we'd better get dressed then. I am the one who wanted a party, and after the bathing ritual, I really need a party and copious amounts of booze."

Datak laughed. "You're going to start drinking this early in the day? Please, do not embarrass me. The Castithan Order and the Council of Elders are on the guest list. They will probably make a short appearance, so try to stay upright until after they leave."

"I'll do my best, Datak, but I can't make any promises. If you see me start to fall, just prop me up in a corner somewhere. I can sleep standing up if I have to."

"All right, but come on," Datak said, taking his husband's hand and pulling him out of bed. "We must hurry before we are almost late again."

Nolan smiled and followed Datak into the bathroom. "That wasn't our fault. We have Rafe to thank for that, but I guess we're lucky he didn't blow our heads off."

"Indeed," Datak agreed. "That was a bit too close for comfort."

"Yeah, I can still see the look of rage in that Castithan Priest's eye. One more minute and I think we all would've bought the farm."

"You have no idea, Nolan. Thank the gods that Rafe McCawley finally saw reason."

"Please, promise me that you won't do something that stupid again. I'd like this marriage to last… longer than a day."

"I give you my word, Nolan, I will not try to kill Rafe McCawley again, unless he deserves killing."

Nolan chuckled. "Thanks, darling, but I suppose that I can't ask for more. After all, it's you we're talking about here."

Datak raised an eyebrow. "I think that I have just been insulted."

"Yup, but I love you, so don't take offense."

Datak smirked as he and the Lawkeeper dressed for the reception. He would've retaliated, but he knew that Nolan was sincere, so he let it go, because he loved the pink-skinned oaf too.

* * *

"Where are the honeymooners?" Tommy asked.

"Who knows? They're always late."

"Are you really going to move in with him and Datak?"

"No, I am going to stay right where I am. I don't think that I could put up with Datak for very long."

"Um, you could move in with me?"

Irisa smiled at Tommy. "Maybe, I'll think about it." This wasn't the first time that Tommy mentioned moving in with him, but now that Nolan and Datak got married, she was seriously considering the offer.

"I wish you would. I think we're a good team and I'd like to make it a permanent arrangement."

Irisa nodded thoughtfully. "We'll see."

"Okay, I won't push," Tommy, promised. "I just hope that we'll end up like Nolan and Datak one day."

"I'm not sure that's what you want, Tommy," Irisa replied laughing. "Here they come now."

"Jeez, Nolan looks like someone dragged him through a knothole."

"Uh huh, and I'll bet I can guess what they've done all night."

"Ugh, please don't give me more nauseating visuals."

"Okay, but you did say that you wanted to follow in their footsteps."

"Ah, scratch that thought. Let's just be us."

"I'm with you, Tommy. I doubt that we could keep up with them anyway."

* * *

Dr. Yewll read over the message one more time, shaking her head in disbelief. How stupid could the Votans in San Francisco be? What were they thinking when they came up with this idea?

"Oh dear," she said aloud. "I guess I'll have to tell Nolan." Dr. Yewll was on her way to the wedding reception when the message came in, and this would seriously put a damper on the festivities. Unfortunately, people needed to know what was going on, so she hurried out of the office and down the street to the NeedWant.

The Doc spotted Nolan, talking with Kenya, as soon as she entered the building. He was just raising a glass to his lips, when she grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to the side.

"What the hell, Doc?" Nolan asked in surprise.

Datak was at the bar getting himself a drink when he saw the doctor pull his husband aside. She looked flustered as she and Nolan talked animatedly near the front door.

Datak left his drink and made his way through the crowd. He could tell that something was amiss by Nolan and the doctor's body language, and he didn't need any trouble on his second day of wedded bliss. He wanted to stay married to the Lawkeeper … longer than a day as well.

"What is wrong?" Datak asked, barging headlong into the conversation.

"Ah, we might have a problem, Datak. I have to leave and go to the Doc's office. You stay here and keep the party going."

"No, I most certainly will not. If you're leaving then so am I. Now, what is the problem?"

"Fine, Datak, but let's go discuss this in private, okay?"

"Of course," Datak agreed, as he and Nolan left the NeedWant with Dr. Yewll.

Once back at the Doc's office, Nolan hailed the Mayor, Tommy, and Irisa. Everyone needed briefing on the situation.

"Are you sure about the information that you received?" Datak asked.

"Yes," Dr. Yewll stated emphatically. "It was very clear, and I'll bet the Votans hated releasing the notice, but they didn't have a choice. They don't know how far it has spread, but the Votans are sure that at least two made it out of San Francisco."

"What's going on?" The Mayor asked as she entered the office with Irisa and Tommy hot on her heels. "I was enjoying the reception, but I guess it's over now, since the couple left the building."

"Yeah, I didn't even get a drink," Nolan grumbled.

"Drink later, people. We have a crisis to advert," the Doc chastised.

"What is it?" Irisa asked. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and the room was spinning around her. She didn't drink anything, so she knew it wasn't from alcohol.

"Irisa, Irisa," Tommy called out. He'd managed to catch her on the way down and gently lowered her to the floor.

Nolan, Tommy, and the Doc, stared at Irisa with concern as she slowly opened her eyes.

"She fainted," Doc Yewll was saying, "but her vitals are fine."

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Nolan asked.

"I can hear you. Please, stop hovering. I need some air."

"Back off. I'm going to sit her up," Doc Yewll shouted as she pushed Irisa into a sitting position and checked her pulse again.

"I'm okay, really. I just got dizzy, but I'll be fine."

"Was it another vision?" Nolan asked hesitantly.

"I think so, Nolan, but it was strange. I couldn't make sense of it. I got images of something that didn't look quite human. It attacked Christie McCawley in the vision, but I don't think it was trying to kill her. It's just bizarre."

"Ah, that's doesn't sound as strange as you might think, honey" Nolan replied. "Actually, the vision is spot on."

"Will someone start explaining now?" The Mayor demanded. "If Defiance is in danger, then we need to act quickly."

Tommy picked Irisa up off the floor and sat her in a chair while Nolan turned the conversation over to Doc Yewll.

"The Doc will explain. She received a message this morning from the Votans in San Francisco, and it's not good news."

"All right, people, here's the scoop, but you probably won't believe it. I read the message several times before considering its merit. At first, I thought it was a joke."

* * *

"That was a very short party. I wonder why everybody left in such a hurry."

"I don't know, Alak, but something is definitely up. Did you see Doc Yewll?"

"Yeah, she looked scared."

"I know. Maybe we should go to the mines and get my father. What do you think?"

"Well, my father went with Nolan and Doc Yewll, so I figure they'll let us know something when they get done. I think that I should go to the arch in case the Mayor needs me to make a broadcast."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"No, Christie, please stay here. I think the ranch is the safest place for you now. When your father gets home, he can protect you. I don't want to have to worry about your safety."

"What if there's something dangerous outside? I don't want to worry about you either, Alak. I think we should stay together."

"Please, this won't take long. I'll come back as soon as I know something. Just stay here and don't go outside. I'll make a broadcast when I get to the arch, so you'll know that I arrived okay."

Christie didn't like it. She didn't want Alak going out by himself, but she thought it better not to argue.

"Fine, but let me know as soon as you get there. If I don't hear anything, I'm coming after you."

Alak smiled and pulled Christie into his arms. "I promise, love," Alak replied, kissing her passionately before he left.

Christie watched after her husband. She still didn't like the thought of Alak going out by himself. She considered trying to find her father, but she wasn't sure which mine he was in this morning. If she stayed here, she would hear Alak when he made his broadcast, and that was top priority for now.

Keeping busy seemed the logical thing to do, so Christie worked around the house by straightening up and washing a few dishes. She looked out the kitchen window, noting nothing out of the ordinary. As she put the last dish in the drainer, Christie heard an odd clicking sound. She couldn't distinguish which direction the noise came from, but it was getting louder. She looked out the window again, but still didn't see anything unusual.

Christie wanted to find the source of the noise. It was irritating, so she left the house and walked around back. The sound grew louder the closer she got to an old storage shed. She stood and listened intently, but not seeing anything, Christie turned around and headed back toward the house.

She'd only gone a few steps when something grabbed her from behind. Christie struggled against her attacker, but her efforts proved futile. The thing had the strength of ten men and she was tiring rapidly. The clicking noise in her ear sounded like a weird language, so she turned her head, trying to get a look at what had a hold of her.

Christie's eyes widened in fear, and she let out a piercing scream, as she fought valiantly to break free from the thing's grasp.

* * *

"Fuck," Nolan cursed. "That was Christie."

"I've got her," Datak yelled, running toward the sound of the scream.

"No, wait, that thing is dangerous, stop!" Nolan shouted at his husband, as he ran after him, but when Nolan rounded the corner, Datak was already out of sight.

"Damn it, Datak," Nolan yelled. "Where the fuck did you go?"

Nolan knelt and studied the ground carefully. The tracks indicated a struggle of some sort, so Nolan got to his feet and followed Datak's footprints to the edge of the woods. He found trampled foliage and drag marks, clearly showing the path, so Nolan knew that something pulled Christie into the forest and Datak took after them blindly. Now, he had to scramble to catch them, before his husband ended up dead.

* * *

Rafe McCawley raced back to the ranch, to retrieve his weapons, after hearing his son in law's announcement from the arch. Irisa and Tommy found Alak and told him about her vision. The three of them were now on their way to the Rafe's house while the Mayor held an emergency town meeting. Amanda wanted everybody in one place for security issues. The report from the Votans stated that only one person died because of an attack, but she needed to make sure that nobody in Defiance got hurt. Unfortunately, Stahma and Kenya refused to listen. Stahma insisted on making sure her son was safe, so Kenya went with her to the McCawley ranch.

* * *

Christie stared helplessly into a pair of large, obsidian pools of checkerboard-patterned eyes. The thing cocked its head to the side and stared back at the frightened girl. Christie gasped and let out another loud scream as the man-creature straddling her hips suddenly ripped open her blouse.

The sound of breaking branches, coming from the woods, caught her attention, and Christie looked up just in time to see her father in law crashing through the trees with charge blade raised.


End file.
